A Twisted Lovestory
by JennaNicole1109
Summary: A modern love story between Eli and Clare. How does the past reflect on the future for these two lovers? Will both their pasts stand in the way of the potentional realationship between Eli and Clare?
1. New School Year

**Clare's Perspective**

"Wake up! Time to get ready for school!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs as I open my eyes.

Ugh. As I dug my head in my pillow exhausted. I glanced over at my alarm clock on my nightstand 6:30 a.m. September 1st another year of high school, sadly summertime is over.

I got up five minutes later after figuring out in my head what should I wear on my first day of sophomore year.

New year new Clare I thought. Well I am not going to change who I am just be better than I was last year. Not such a dork and not a totally loser. This year I was new and improved.

Over the summer I got a job to pay for new clothes and save up for a car possibly. I also got lazar eye surgery and can see super clearly without glasses breaking or annoying contacts falling out.

I felt I grew as a person not only with a new style, but when K.C. broke up with me I felt stronger after I totally got over him with the help of Alli of course my B.F.F.

Everything just seemed right and I was happy.

As I finished getting ready for school I put on cute skinny jeans, a adorable floral top with a cute jean jacket, and pretty sandals to compliment everything and I matched perfectly I knew I was ready for anything and felt more confident than ever.

Look out Degrassi here I come the "new"(improved) Clare Edwards. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door.

…**In school…**

When I got to my locker I saw Alli standing by waiting for me.

"Hey Clare your looking fabulous today!" Alli called out.

"Hey Alli thanks and your looking pretty yourself as always ha-ha," I said as I rushed to hug her.

"Girl guess what, I heard that there are some new students joining Degrassi." Alli told me all the latest news and gossip of course Alli knew almost everything that happens in the school.

I opened my locker restocking it with books as Alli and I talked about summer and how much fun we had and how this year will be an amazing year.

We both then pulled out our schedules to see if we had same classes.

"Let's see math, science, history, computers, and … wow Clare good for you, you're in Ms. Dawes for grade 11 English class." Alli said congratulating me. I was great at writing and loved poetry.

"Thanks Alli, we better get to math though I don't want to get in trouble for being late on the first day." I said as we both walked to math.

When we walked down the usual crowded hallway I suddenly bumped into someone.(Even though I am "improved" i am still slightly clumsy.) I turned around to see who it was and apologize, and when I looked up I saw an unfamiliar face.

"I am so sorry," I apologized and helped pick up his books.

"No it's okay that was my bad I am sorry," he said as we both picked up our books and got up off the ground he then looked in my eyes and did the cutest smirk I have ever seen.

"Hi I am Eli," he introduced himself.

"Clare," I said back. "Are you new?" I asked when it was obvious.

"Yeah," he answered, then he hesitated and finally said "You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks," I said in a shy whisper.

"So I will see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely." I felt my cheeks blush looking at him made my stomach ache. (In a nervous way, not a sick way…well a little bit.)

I turned around and noticed that Alli was waiting for me and we were the only ones in the hallway…oh shit I hope we aren't late as we start walking in a fast paste to math class.


	2. Can't Stop Thinking

**Clare's Perspective**

…**Lunchtime… **

"Get this Clare I heard that Jenna is pregnant and guess who is the father?…" Alli announced the latest news. "It's K.C."

I was a little surprised, but the truth was I was not really interested in Alli's news I was mostly worried if I would see Eli again.

"Clare? Earth to Clare?" Alli waved her hand in front of me. "You okay?" she asked worried at what I was dwelling on.

"Oh… yeah sorry Alli that is shocking, but the truth is I can't stop thinking about that Eli guy he is just…so…?" I stopped trying to find the right words to describe him but I couldn't he was more than one word. As I was in deep thought Alli then interrupted me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Do you see that new kid Drew. He is super hot." Alli stated as he walked by checking her out.

"Make a move then, he seems interested." I told her. "Wave."

"No Clare I can't, I can't just wave. What if he wasn't looking at me just in my direction then I will look like a totally stupid. Besides I wouldn't know what to say if he came over." It was so funny how Alli is afraid of talking to cute boys, when she could talk about a lot of other things.

"Alli trust me just go over and talk to him." I suggested.

"Yeah right." she snorted.

Finally the bell rang and lunch was over.

"I will meet up with you later," I told Alli as I walked to my English class. I hope I am not the only sophomore in a juniors class.

I entered Ms. Dawes class and looked around the room for an empty seat. The class had a decent amount of people in it, and I did notice a guy Adam who was also new in my other classes as well. YAY! Another sophomore.

I then decided to take a seat near him.

"Hi, I am Clare." I introduced myself to Adam.

"Yeah. hey Clare. I noticed you from my other classes. I am Adam." he said as we shook hands.

5 minutes later after class started, everyone heard an interruption and turned to the door to see who just entered class, but I still wrote down the notes on the board.

"Hi. I am sorry are you Ms. Dawes?" the voice was kind of familiar. Then it hit me and I knew it was …Eli.

I turned quickly over to the door and smiled sweetly as he realized I was in the class.

"Yes, that's okay Eli, because it's the first day for you at Degrassi but for future references have a note next time your late or just don't be late." Ms. Dawes announced to Eli and the class. "Now any opened seat." she did a corny smile.

Eli then walked over to the desk in front of me and smirked at me again it was so adorable. My heart jumped up and my stomach had a billion butterflies.

**Eli's Perspective **

When English ended I was the last one to leave and I noticed that Clare left her notebook. I picked it up and ran out the classroom door searching the hallways for her.

I missed her she was probably already on her way home. Shit! Well at least it was a perfect excuse to talk to her again.

As I walked into my hearse, Morty I couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when I was driving home. I couldn't get Clare out of my mind the way her eyes were sparkling crystal clear baby blue or her curly dirty blonde hair would always spring up and down when she walked.

Everything about her was so cute. I picked up her notebook and was about to put it in my bag so I wouldn't forget to hand it too her tomorrow at school, when I noticed this wasn't a school work notebook it was her diary!


	3. Clare's Diary

**Eli's Perspective**

I just stared at the notebook that I now know is Clare's diary. I was so curious and kept thinking should I read it?

No.

No Eli don't read it this is private it is confidentional.

But I keep wondering who is Clare as a person is she really what I think of her? A sweet innocent girl.

I couldn't I have to respect her. As much as it pains me to do this but I put the diary down in my bag and just went inside my house.

I ran up to my room looking around for something to distract me from reading Clare's diary.

An hour later I thought what if I just take a little look just a sentence I just need to know something else about this girl. The real Clare Edwards.

I open the diary to the first page and read her first entry.

_Dear My 2nd Diary,_

_I have been thinking maybe Alli was right K.C. is falling for that slut Jenna. She is such a man stealer. I really wish I never told her who I was dating at that sleepover we had. Then again she would have found out eventually. Why me? I really like K.C. but he is acting odd lately. I don't know if I could deal losing my first boyfriend that doesn't make me feel like such a loser. I am happy though that Alli helped me with my "make over" I got to say I feel a little more confident…_

Whoa! She dated K.C.! I then couldn't look away it was too addicting I flipped to another page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I now know I am totally over that JERK! K.C., but I have a crush on Declan. We are working on a play together in theater class. He is just so "dreamy" ha-ha. But he is super hot. And I think he likes me too he does flirt a lot. Even though him and Holly J. have a thing. I am kind of afraid of Holly J. she is a bitch especially when her and Alli had that fight and things got super nasty. My sister Darcy knows about Holly J's older sister Heather Sinclair and she is even nastier. The rudest girl alive I heard even worst than Paige a girl my sister also knows from Degrassi…_

I couldn't take my eyes off of the pages and I read so much about Degrassi and the students and how Clare went through a lot. She also mentioned about her sister and how she took pictures and had to call 911 because of a creepy stalker guy. I learned so much about her friend Alli too.

I then read the last entry she wrote…

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is changing in some ways it is good, but what I am going through lately is for the worse. My parents are still fighting again and again and every night they argue. I have not been the same lately. I try to tell Alli, except it is difficult. I have been cutting myself. I have been drinking (like I did last year) a couple of drinks when my parents are not around and I just cant deal with it. I tried to call Darcy and ask her how she was doing and talk to her, but I can't tell her about how I am being affected. No one will understand what I am going through. This is strange I seem to have everything together yet I can't handle it at the same time. It's worse than what I mentioned in my other diary about how K.C. and I last year and how I am not a virgin anymore and how I regret so much. I thought I was stronger and improved but I keep getting weaker by thinking about being stronger. I know I am not alone but I wish I knew someone else who shared the same feelings as me so I know for sure I am not alone. _

Craving to know more about her past and her old boyfriend K.C. and relating to everything she mentioned in he last entry I started to cry.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Next thing I realized was it was morning! Oh. No. SCHOOL! I rushed getting dressed and ran out the door with my bag and Clare's not so much unread diary anymore in my bag.

Today I had English first period YES! I could see Clare and give back her diary and talk to her and not blurt out that I know how she feels, but find a way to tell her things that I know I could trust.

I ran to my locker and noticed a group of guys who lets just say didn't seem too friendly.

"Hey EMO boy got enough eyeliner?" a kid joked as his "crew" laughed along.

Who the HELL did he think he is? I was outraged! I will not let them step over me like that. I slammed my locker and walked up to them.

"Nice one," I said in a harsh sarcastic manner.

"What emo boy you going to cry?" the guy made a sad face pretending to cry.

"Good one Fitz!" another guy high-fived him.

"Yeah real mature," I couldn't find a good comeback what was wrong with me. Snap out of it Eli…got one. "I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I started laughing to myself and smirked at Fitz.

Suddenly his smile and his "crews" laughing stopped and they stared me down.

"You better watch it!" Fitz's friend Owen said.

Yeah. Whatever. After they left I quickly closed my locker and rushed to class with a minute to spear.

I smirked when I saw Clare sitting right behind my desk.

"Hey Adam, Morning Clare," I said smoothly. She looked worried, I knew why she probably noticed her diary was gone.

"Hey Eli," her voice was shaky and her eyes looked kind of puffy like she had been crying or up all night.

"Clare I found something of yours and you left it in English class yesterday." I began as I reached into my bag and looked for the notebook(diary) Then I saw it was missing! I could have sworn I put it in my bag. Wait maybe I put it in my locker?

"Really?" she asked as her face brightened up a bit.

"Yeah… I must have left it in my locker don't worry I will get it when class is over." I said a little bit unsure that is was in my locker.


	4. Lost again!

**Clare's Perspective**

Trust. I thought. Just relax. Eli said he had something of mine.

Maybe Eli has your diary! I told myself happily I felt like I could trust Eli with it and he wouldn't read it, even if he did know it was my diary.

I lost it in class yesterday, I knew I left it behind. Eli was a life saver. He must have put it in his locker… hopefully.

I started getting jittery as I looked into Eli's unsure facial expression. He probably didn't even know it was a diary anyway I made it look like a school work note book.

I just would feel so mortified and violated if anyone saw the hidden truth of Clare Edwards.

DING! DING! The bell rang, English ended and I quickly got my things together and ran out the door to walk over to Eli's locker.

"Alright. Here. We. Go." Eli announced as he opened his locker. He looked in the top shelf to the bottom of his locker… NOTHING!

"Oh shit! Clare I sworn I had your notebook. I am so sorry." Eli seemed like he knew how important it was to me showing the panic expression on his face.

"Eli…" I started to choke on my words also freaking out a little. " Did you know what notebook it was?" I asked.

"Um…well … it looked like a school notebook with your name Clare Edwards written in sharpie on the top and it was a dark purple cover-" Eli explained, but I suddenly interrupted him.

"No… I mean what did I write in it?" I asked again.

"Oh." he stopped and gave me a guilty look as if he did know what was in it and couldn't find the words to tell me something. "The truth is Clare…" he spoke in a quieter voice. "I did know it was your diary, but not at first then when I really looked at the cover I saw something saying _Private-" _

"Did you look at it?" I interrupted him again getting nauseous just at the thought. Could I really trust Eli?

"Yes… I am sorry Clare." Eli said with a 'I know your disappointed at me' look.

I didn't know what to say or think I was shocked?

"Why?" was all that came to me.

"Because Clare, I just really wanted to know more about you." Eli explained.

"Why couldn't you just talked to me instead?" I felt so violated.

"I don't know. Clare look I am super sorry I have only known you for less than a week and I totally screwed up, but Clare I will help you find your diary I was the one who took it and wasn't careful in the first place." I admitted.

"Well thanks I respect your honesty. And after we find that diary I might just might be able to start over with you." I stated in a harsh tone. I was terrified. Too many thoughts and feelings were in my diary.

The worst part was I don't know if I was more mad at Eli or at the fact that someone somewhere could use it against me and I would be screwed!

"Don't get your hopes up though." I frowned at Eli.

"Wow. Clare like I really dwell on you all the time. We barely know each other." Eli got very defensive.

"Whatever Eli. Just please help me find the diary you're the one who misplaced it." I got so mad and frustrated.

"Fine!" Eli could feel the frustration between us too.

We both searched everywhere we could all around the hallways between my locker and Eli's locker in the 2 minutes we had so we could quickly get to class.

**Eli's Perspective**

Come on Eli I have to back track. Where did I put it? Okay I was near my locker before I had it in my bag.

Then Fitz and his crew insulted me…I was so pissed off I slammed my locker… and DROPPED IT! I dropped it just as Fitz left!

Did Fitz see it? When I stormed to class did he pick it up? How could I not have realized it? I got so caught up in the moment! I am an idiot and Clare, I can totally understand if she never speaks to me again after this.

"Clare I have bad news," I began to tell her where the "notebook" went.

"What? What NOW!" she was very aggravated.

"I think that Fitz found your diary." I quickly blurted out.

"Great! Super!" she was boiling with excruciating sarcasm.

"Look Clare I know it's time to go to class, but maybe we could skip next period and plan like a rescue mission. I know Fitz is in computers class right now." I suggested to Clare.

"No Eli I can't, but aren't you in the same classes as him?" Clare looked like she had a better idea.

"Clare I can't do this on my own he hates me and I loathe him just as much." I couldn't believe it was I scared of Fitz? Ew!

"You will be fine." Clare walked away.

…**30 minutes in computers class…**

I sat across from Fitz so I could easily go in his bag. Wait what if he put it in his locker? Nah. He is too stupid to know how the lock works.

As everyone had there attention to Ms. Oh I slowly and slyly grabbed Fitz's bag from under the table.

I lowered it so no one would see it was Fitz's bag not mine. I searched through it so much CRAP!

Jeez Fitz someone is a hoarder. I finally think that I came across Clare's notebook it was purple and said _Private. _

Yay! Got it. Maybe Clare would forgive me? As I pulled out the notebook Ms. Oh came from behind me.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked in an intimated way.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Great now put the bag down and listen." she spoke firmly. As everyone in the class had there eyes on me, which was embarrassing I quickly dropped the bag pretending it was mine and hoped Fitz wouldn't see.

After class I gathered my stuff and Clare's diary and walked out.

"Hey! Emo Boy!" Fitz pulled me in the hallway. "Did you do something to my bag!"

"No." I firmly pushed away. When Owen held me back.

"Look Emo boy I know you went looking through my shit!" Fitz wouldn't drop it.

"Well maybe you had something that didn't belong to you!" I fought back defending myself from being held up against the lockers.

"This isn't over!" Fitz yelled punching a locker. Clare then walked by. Oh Shit.

"Oh look its Clare!" Owen called out. I had a feeling they read some of her diary.


	5. Pissed Off

**Eli's Perspective**

Clare don't stop keep walking! I wanted to blurt out to her.

"Hey EVERYONE!" Fitz called out knowing I liked Clare knew he was torturing me as well as her. Everyone gathered around Clare and Fitz. "St. Clare here or wait should I say Cutter Clare is not a virgin!"

Fitz pulled Clare and forcefully lifted her sleeve so everyone could see the scars. Clare looked mortified like she was going to throw up and die of embarrassment.

I saw Clare starting to cry. "So Clare you can take that purity ring off your finger too." Fitz snickered evilly. Tears streamed from her face. No teachers around. People started to post on face book and gossip.

DING! DING!

Before I knew it the day zoomed by and it was time to go home. School ended, but I felt as if a war just began.

"Pst! Pssst! Eli!" I turned around to see Alli standing in front of me.

"What Alli is Clare okay?" stupid questioned I told myself.

"No. And Eli if you never read her notebook and left it in your bag everything wouldn't have to go as far as it did!" she backfired at me.

"Well, Clare shouldn't have left it around!" I spat back at her.

"So Eli your not even going to see if she is okay!" Alli was so pissed off. But it wasn't my problem… or was it? I did feel pretty guilty. "Ugh! Eli your such a jerk and Clare thought you cared! Just don't talk to her ever again! Oh and give me her diary back."

I then shoved the diary in Alli's face, stormed out the door and drove home.

**Clare's Perspective**

Pouring my eyes out all day in the bathroom. I heard the door open.

"Clare?" it was Alli. I opened the stall and pushed a smile to at least see someone I could trust.

Alli then hugged me, and gave me back my diary. "Clare, look Eli is a jerk don't waste your time. He didnt even check on you to see how you were."

"Your right Alli." I sniffed. "Mines well forget him."

I was angered and never wanted to talk to Eli ever again!

… **a month later…**

I walked into another day of school. It was a month and even though it was a rough start, things started to blow over.

When I went to English class Adam told me we were picking partners today. I wanted Adam to be my partner, but he was also really good friends with Eli. Ugh!

Ms. Dawes was passing back papers she gave me a disappointing look as she handed mine back.

"Not your best Clare. Lately your writing hasn't been that clever." Ms. Dawes explained what I was doing wrong.

"Clever?" I asked. What did she mean?

"Well as brilliantly worded as they are they are slightly…lifeless." Ms. Dawes stated trying to find the words to describe my underachieving writing. "Don't worry Clare your new writing partner will help you with that. Everyone I already assigned partners based on each persons writing skills. We can all help each other out."

Oh no…ASSIGNED! Hell NO!

"Clare you will work with Eli." was all I heard that came out of Ms. Dawes mouth. My heart skipped five beats. EW! HELL NO!

He turned around and smirked at me like everything was done and he totally forgot what happened a month ago.

"Ms. Dawes I thought you said you wanted me to improve my writing so how will _he_ know how to help?" I blurted out.

"Eli happens to have the best detailed writing in class, although he lacks a few grammar skills you two would be perfect editing partners." Ms. Dawes explained.

Everyone then started to work with there partners and all I did was glare at Eli.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Eli "joked" then smirked. "Clare what are you staring at?"

"Ugliness!" I answered.

"Ouch!" he smirked again. When will he give it up? He then took my paper. "Whoa! This is so…zzzz…." he made snoring noises.

"Excuse you. Like your paper is any better!" I snapped at him.

Struggling to get through this long ass English class. Wanting to just go home I couldn't take this.

…**One Week Later…**

"Pst! Clare. Pass this note to Adam." Eli whispered to me.

"No. Stop." I whispered back trying to ignore him. So annoying!

"Please! Please Clare he is right near you!" Eli spoke a little bit louder this time.

"No! Now stop before you get us in-" I spoke up a bit too and then was interrupted.

"Eli and Clare you will have time to discuss after class ends in 5 minutes." Ms. Dawes said in an unpleased manner then went back to lecturing the class.

"Adam…" Eli would not stop.

"Seriously!" I shouted at Eli.

"Ms. Edwards and Mr. Goldsworthy unless you have something to share with the class I suggested you stop talking." Ms. Dawes stated with a disappointing look on her face.

"Sorry." I said and finally Eli shut up. Then 30 seconds later I felt something touch my leg. "Ah!" I screeched.

"That's it. Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards detention." Ms. Dawes was frustrated.

Great I have detention with Eli… just us two. Why was I so aggravated?

In detention at one point Ms. Dawes was called for a faculty meeting so it just made the tension in the room more awkward between both of us.

"Look Clare…" Eli began speaking to me. "I don't want to argue or fight."

"Its all your fault Eli that's why we are in detention, because you couldn't shut your mouth!" I was so pissed.

"Yeah Clare sure everything is my fault you were the one who screeched. Are you holding a grudge on me Clare?" Eli asked.

"That's ridiculous I am totally over you so stop being so self conceded!" I couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being.

"Clare really? You have to get over yourself and I am the one _self conceded_!" Eli was getting very irritated.

I then got up out of my seat and faced Eli.

"I can't believe you! You think that your all that and nothing is ever your fault and your twisting things on me when really you are totally to blame!" I screamed in his face.

"So what now Clare you going to go cry? Can't handle passing a simple note-" I interrupted him.

"Actually that's not the point-" he interrupted me.

"Than what is the POINT!" he yelled out.

"The POINT is that I said no and… you know what I-" then out of now where I was interrupted not with words but with a kiss!

I was shocked Eli and I kissed! We actually kissed in detention after everything. After arguing and fighting. The scary thing was I kind of liked it…


	6. Just Friends

**Clare's Perspective**

After Eli and I kissed for about 10 seconds, everything went quiet. I just sat there and waited for detention to be over.

No one spoke a single sound. Nothing could be explained as to what the hell just happened between us.

Not one word. I couldn't even make eye contact. Was I seriously falling for Eli?

What was I doing? Say something anything! …NOTHING!

…**The Next Day…**

"You KISSED!" Alli repeated my words.

"Yes, I know right weird?" I wondered.

"Strange! Very strange Clare. Why? How? What?" Alli asked just as shocked as I was still trying to process what happened yesterday in detention.

"I don't know Alli! I was so off guard and that was what I least expected from Eli." I explained how confused I was.

"Did you say anything afterwards? Did you like it? What was it like?" Alli bolted me with questions I couldn't even answer. Did I really like it?

"No I just got silent. And yes. No. Maybe? I don't know Alli I am so unsure as to what I think about Eli." I answered in an odd not knowing how I felt way.

At lunch of course Eli was next to me in line.

"Hey Clare," Eli started to finally talk to me. "Listen can I talk to you for a second." He pulled me out of lunch line

"Great now I lost my place in line. But okay if its about yesterday then sure." I said this, because I wanted to know what was going on and maybe Eli could tell me.

"Sorry, but okay." We went in a more private area of the lunchroom. "Well you see… I kissed you obviously and then you didn't speak at all, so do you have anything you would want to say to me?"

"Yes I am actually confused. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I like you Clare, but if you don't like me in that way we can just be friends. I just want the fighting between us to be over. I am sorry I read your diary and wasn't careful. I am sorry for all the times I annoy you in English class. Clare can we just restart?" Eli sincerely apologized.

"You…like me?" I was flattered my cheeks turned red and I was blushing. "Okay Eli."

"Okay to…?" Eli wondered if I was okaying the apology or the lets be more than friends.

"I accept your apology, except I rather we just be friends." he was happy for the first part but looked a little crushed on the second.

"Great so do you want to sit with Adam and I?' Eli agreed.

"Sure." I then sat near my two new friends.

Maybe sophomore year will be better than I thought now.

**Eli's Perspective**

"Hey Adam wait up!" I ran to him in the hallway.

"Hey Eli. What's up?" Adam approached me.

"I have something to tell you…I still like Clare and I would rather have her in my life as a friend than nothing, but its hard. So I came up with a plan my friend for a way to get her to like me." I began to tell Adam my idea.

"Oh no Eli not another one of your crazy ideas." Adam started backing up.

"Oh come on man! It's not like that. This plan is full proof." I smirked.

No one can resist my smirk.

"Alright Eli, but if you mess with her or hurt her in anyway I will kick your ASS!" Adam clearly stated.

"Adam I am trying to get her to like me not hate. Besides I would never do that to Clare." I informed Adam.

"So what's the plan?" Adam asked curious to know.

"Well it will take time, but just watch my friend." I knew exactly how to get Clare to like me.

Next we go to English class I sit near Clare as always.

"Hey Clare, I was looking at your writing and was wondering do you want to go to the Dot after school to go over some things and edit together?" I asked knowing she will totally say yes as long as I don't make it look like a date.

"Okay, sure sounds good…but just as friends." Clare replied.

"Of course." I smirked.

Clare smiled and I couldn't wait for after school.


	7. That Night

**Eli Perspective**

When Clare and I entered the Dot I got very overwhelmed and nervous. Even though I knew this wasn't a date. We were just two friends doing homework.

"Let's sit over here." Clare led the way to a booth near the window.

We sat down and looked at the menu, finally we both decided what we wanted to order.

"One vanilla latte, and one black coffee." I ordered for us.

"Thank you." Clare told the waiter as he left to put in our order. "Okay, Eli time to edit." Clare handed me her paper and I got out mine to hand to her.

"So which paper are we critiquing first?" I asked.

"I guess you can pick mine first." Clare offered.

"Sure." I grabbed the paper with the corrections I made on. I started to tell Clare how to liven up her papers, and how to make them more exciting when she words them.

"So what can I write about to get the reaction from people to want to read my papers?" Clare asked confused.

"Write about something that makes people have emotions, something that makes you angered, and totally pisses you off! People would probably relate or want to listen more when they read you papers." I explained.

"Except one problem Eli I don't have anything to be worried about and that annoys me." Was she serious?

"Hello? Earth to Clare." I said as I pointed to her diary showing from her bag.

"No! No way! Those are too personal and private." Clare got so defensive.

"You don't have to write about the huge things just maybe something more smaller that you are going through… maybe about your family?" I suggested. By the look on her face she seemed to like the idea.

"Well… it is a great idea, but what if my parents read it and find out that I realize they fight a lot?" Clare looked worried.

"Clare this won't break your parents up more, this will make them listen, if they find it." I said with confidence and a smirk…of course.

"I guess… and who says they have to read it, this assignment is only between me and myself even though Ms. Dawes will only grade it she doesn't judge." Clare looked so strong.

We then sat there for the rest of the day and before we knew it night came by. It was nice and I didn't want Clare's curfew to come. We talked to each other about our families and our writing assignments of course.

"Oh, I am sorry Eli I have to go home it is already 10:00 p.m." Clare then packed her bag and left a tip for our waiter. She was so sweet. Since I paid she left a tip but really she didn't have to do that.

"Clare don't worry about the tip I got it." I handed her back her money, except she didn't take it.

"No, Eli really it's fine." she told me putting the money back down.

"Okay, well then the least I could do is drive you home. I don't want you walking in the dark alone." I said as we walked over to Morty.(My hearse.)

"Well thank you Eli." Clare opened the car door and I drove her home. "Bye Eli. See you tomorrow. Thank you." she got out and went inside her house.

**Clare's Perspective**

That night I got home and after I got ready to go to sleep I had to call Alli and tell her how my night went.

Even thought it was not a date.

Alli kept teasing me saying "you like him" I swear she felt me blush over the phone, because every time for some weird reason when she mentioned his name my throat got all dry and I just started to think about him.

The way he smirks.

The way he knows how to be charming.

The way he helped me with my writing.

Everything.

The next day I couldn't wait for school. My paper was all typed up and ready to go. I was feeling better than ever.

But when I got downstairs I looked at a note from my mom.

_Clare,_

_Good morning honey. Look tonight we have to talk to you, so don't make any plans. You are such a good girl and before we tell you I want you to know that what we tell you has nothing to do with you._

_Love mom._

Reading that note made my heart drop into my stomach. Where was my dad last night? That's when I started to wonder and the worst possibilities came to mind.

On the bus ride to school the note my mom gave me was all I could think about… divorce! I had to tell Alli.

When we entered school I ran to my locker quickly got my books and tried to find Alli, but ran into Adam.

"Hey Clare." Adam seemed a bit serious this morning. And not so cheery.

"Hey Adam, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look don't worry, but last night after your little homework session with Eli…Fitz found him and beat him up." Adam started to tell me, but I couldn't believe it since I was just with him last night.

"Wait…huh? Eli was driving Morty home after he drove me home. How could Fitz find him?" I asked. I was so confused and I started to freak out wanting Eli to come to school so bad.

"Clare just listen to me. After he dropped you off he started driving home, but then Morty was having some car issues, so Eli contacted the nearest gas station. As he was walking home Fitz and his friends saw him. Apparently Eli pulled a prank on Fitz before, and so they beat him up." Adam explained the rest of the story.

"Shit! No! Is it bad? How bad did he get beaten up?" I asked very worried this time trying not to be.

"Not as bad as you probably think he just has a few big bruises and scrapes. He will be fine." Adam assured me.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have Eli drive me home he could have had enough time for Morty to just bring him home safe." I felt my heart race.

"No. Clare it is not your fault. It was just bad timing. No one knew about Fitz planning a sneak attack." Adam hugged me. Knowing how disgusted I felt.

"After school do you want to visit him?" I asked Adam. " I have to see him."

"Okay, sure Clare." Adam told me.

"Didn't he call the police?" I asked.

"No. Fitz made to quick of a get a way." Adam explained.

"But couldn't he still be busted?" I wondered.

"No Clare they have no evidence." Adam told me as we walked down the hall to meet Alli.


	8. The Visit

**Clare's Perspective**

Adam, Alli, and I walked to Eli's house after school to see him.

I rang the doorbell, and there Eli stood. He had cut on his lip and a bruised eye, it also looked hard for him to stand up.

"Eli!" I hugged him lightly happy to see that he wasn't dead. Thank god Fitz didn't put him in the hospital.(Feared that will happen next time.)

"Hey Clare, Adam, Alli." he greeted us back. He looked so sore.

"Hey Eli, we just wanted to come over and see how you were doing?" Alli told him.

"Yeah man we were worried about you." Adam added.

"Thanks guys." Eli brightened up a bit.

We walked into Eli's house it was small inside, but decent. We all sat in the living room and just talked.

"Dude we have to get Fitz back." Eli suggested.

"Revenge?" Adam wondered what Eli had up his sleeve.

"No. Eli you should just get Fitz back by catching him next time so the police can take care of him." I told Eli, but as always he ignored my "innocent" act.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom. Oh shit! I forgot about the thing my parents wanted to tell me. Just thinking about it made me get a chill in my spine.

"Are you okay Clare?" Alli noticed my uncomfortable expression on my face when I looked at my phone.

"Yeah. Fine. I have to … Actually never mind." I said hitting the call right to voice message. What the hell was I doing now? I just couldn't deal with it right now.

"Eli, where is your bathroom? May I use it?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Eli pointed across the room.

I took my bag and locked the door. Not again. No. Stop. I tried telling myself but it just wasn't good enough. I opened my bag and took out a piece of glass. It was sharp and easily could cut my skin.

I put my arm over the sink and started to cry. I was choking on soft weeps. I cut myself.

After 10 minutes in the bathroom I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Clare you okay in there?" I heard Alli's voice.

"Yeah, I will be right out." I quickly rushed for a tissue and wiped the blood off my arm. Then rinsed the sink.

I put a band aid over my cuts for now, just to hid them. Then I rolled down my sleeve and put my jacket on.

"Um, sorry guys I just had to take a call and didn't want to be rude." I made up an excuse.

"No problem." Eli smirked. "So I was thinking we should all go out to the Dot, I am not as sore as I was and why not have a night out with friends."

"Great idea!" Alli smiled. "My parents are fine with it as long as I be home by 9:30, they are totally awesome now. We are all trying to open up and understand each other more."

"That's good. My parents would be fine with it too." I lied.

"Same here." Adam agreed.

"Perfect." Eli said as he grabbed his jacket and car keys. We all hopped in his car and just drove.


	9. Avoiding the world

**Clare's Perspective**

I turned my phone off, avoiding another call from my mom and dad. We arrived at the Dot I smiled getting out of the car.

"Well someone is happy." Eli teased.

We walked into the Dot and found four seats at a center table. Just as we sit down and finish ordering I turn and guess who enters… K.C.!

Oh HELL no! Not after the "rumors,"(well one of them is true we did sleep together last year, but I thought everyone was over that. Then another real rumor started saying that he got not just Jenna pregnant, but me too except I got an abortion. So NOT true.)

I can not stand when people talk shit!

As I looked over he started walking towards the table I was sitting at. Get AWAY! I wanted to scream at him.

**Eli's Perspective**

As sore as I was earlier when Clare came over I just felt so much better and relieved. I could not stop looking at her at all this night, so far. (Surprised she hadn't noticed.)

I looked into her adorable baby blue eyes that shined like sparkling crystals. No diamonds! Oh Eli you are so sensitive, I told myself. I would be ruined if anyone found out.

"Um, Hey Clare…Alli." I heard a somewhat strange voice.

When I turned around I saw_ him! _GREAT! Now this JACKASS SHOWS UP! He is probably going to ruin our hang out time. A rage of angry started boiling up inside me. I could not control my temper.

"Hi, K.C." Alli barely spoke.

Clare just ignored him and looked in another direction. Ha-ha!

"Can we talk Clare…please?" he was so stupid. Obviously she did not want to even see him!

I then got up out of my seat and glared at him.

"Look dude I do not want to start anything. I just need to talk to Clare." he seemed so calm and sincere.

"I have nothing to discuss with you." Clare finally spoke.

"Well then can you just listen?" K.C. asked.

"Fine." Clare sighed and walked to a more "private" area of the small café. I wanted to go over there and pull Clare away. I wanted to protect her. I started to walk over to where they were when Adam stopped me.

"Dude, don't." Adam sat me down knowing where I was going. Ouch! I sat down too fast. DAMN IT!

**Clare's Perspective **

"Clare I know it has been like 3 months of avoiding each other and a month since secrets were spilled, but I just want to let you know I never stopped thinking about you." K.C. began.

I looked up shocked. WOW! Really K.C.? Any other clichés you want to through at me?

"And I know that Jenna and I are having a baby, but I miss you Clare. I know Jenna was stealing me away from you now. Now I see it. And I wish I have seen it before." K.C. was such a jerk! Well to me still is.

"I-" I began to speak but was interrupted.

"No. Just listen. All I am saying is that I am…Sorry." K.C. ended his "talk" thinking he won me back.

"Well… K.C. thanks I accept your apology I guess, but I can't be with you." I was so over him.

"Why not? Come on Clare. Remember the good times we always had?" K.C. smiled.

"Because K.C. you are going to be a dad. You can not just leave your kid with Jenna." I answered.

"Yeah. I know I won't, but that doesn't mean we can't be together." K.C. shot back at me.

"You need to be there for her." I replied.

"I will, but I can also be with you. Jenna and I are just friends." he would NOT give up.

Just friends my ass! I could not believe what he was saying!

"Just give me one perfect reason why we absolutely can not be together besides the baby crap?" K.C. asked.

I turned and saw Eli getting antsy and looked worried. Then he got up and walked over to us.

I tried thinking of a reason besides him becoming a father when Eli then was standing right next to me.

That's it!

**Eli's Perspective**

I didn't care what Adam said I just got up and quickly walked over to Clare.

"Well…Actually K.C. we can not go out again, because first of all I am totally over you also Eli and I are dating." Clare smiled.

"What!" I got excited, but confused.

"Yes Eli that's okay we can tell people now." Clare explained to K.C.

I was FLIPPING SHIT!(In a good way.) YAY! I put my arm around Clare to make it official, and she hugged me in closer.

"Oh, well sorry Clare I am happy for you." he forced a smile. Ha-ha SUCKER! He looked like a baby who was going to start to break down and cry. WHIMP!

He then walked out of the Dot, and drove home. See ya!

I looked at Clare with a huge smirk on my face.

"Thank you Eli." she hugged me. "You came at a perfect time, sorry to freak you out like that. I just really needed K.C. off my back."

"Oh…yeah no problem." I quickly stopped smirking realizing that I was just a cover. I am such a dumbass.

"Okay I don't know about you guys, but it is only 6:30 and I want to stay out a little later so let's bounce out of here and go somewhere else." Alli suggested.

"Sounds good. Too many haters here anyway." Adam agreed.

I then thought of a perfect place to take everyone too.

…**15 minutes later…**

"Here we are!" I announced as we went to a secret place I know of.

**Clare's Perspective**

Looking around it was astounding! It was a woodsy area, but it had a beautiful overview of a lake. Also an abandoned stage type thing. It looked like it used to be an old house but was tiered down.

We all just sat and stared into the sunset. Watching it turn from day to night.

As Adam and Alli were on a bench chatting me and Eli sat on top of Morty together.

"So do you think more rumors will spiral out of control about us?" I asked Eli laughing.

"Probably." Eli laughed along with the thought.

"I have a question though." I went all serious on him, and he then looked straight at me.

"Sure." Eli answered.

"I know it was silly of me to do that and pretend you were my boyfriend so this next thing will be even more awkward, but Eli will you keep pretending to be my boyfriend so K.C. doesn't bother me?' I couldn't believe the plan I just hatched.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends?" Eli stated.

"Yes, we will be just make people think we are dating and hang out with each other like usual." I explained. Although Eli looked unsure he seemed fine with the idea.

"Alright Clare on ONE condition." Eli smirked.

Oh jeez! "What is that Eli?" I smiled back.

"We have to at least once go one a real date…you know to make it official, well officially your fake boyfriend and girlfriend couple." Eli said inching closer to me.

"Deal!" we shook hands like it was strictly business.

**Adam's Perspective**

"Did you see Ms. Oh's tattoo?" Alli giggled.

"No way she has a tattoo!" I was surprised.

"Yeah, and I am not talking small cute one I am talking HUGE design on her back!" Alli explained. "That is why she wears those long sleeved blouses everyday at school to cover it up. And it may not seem a huge deal, because its just a tattoo except I heard she was drunk when she got it on her Spring Break last year when she took a trip to Las Vegas."

Alli was so much fun to talk to she always had a conversation up her sleeve and a smile on her face.

"That is hilarious. Do you think she also got married to a stranger and didn't realize it till the morning?" I wondered.

"Who knows. You know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Alli giggled.

We were having a really good time laughing talking about people we know, and just goofing off.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Whoa! Look at all the stars." Alli pointed them out leaning back and looking up. "Those are the most stars I have ever seen around here."

I looked put and gazed at all of them too.

"We should name them all." I smiled.

"Hmm. Okay I will name that little one between the three brighter ones to the right Chip." Alli said.

"Chip?" I laughed teasing her at the name.

"Well what name do you have in mind for a star?" she test me.

"Hmm…lets see…okay see the one that is in the middle of that side with small stars and that side with the same small stars, it is the brightest one there so I will name it Alli." I flirted.

We then both looked away from the stars and at each other. Were we having a moment?

Just then we both heard a loud thump in the bushes. It was too dark to see, but someone was walking by and just so happened to be in the bushes.

Alli jumped a little and my heart was racing. Alli and I then quickly shot up from the bench we were sitting on and walked at a fast paste to Eli, Clare, and the car.


	10. Will the fights ever end?

**Adam's Perspective **

"Eli! Clare!." I called out in a soft tone.

"What's wrong?" Eli quickly jumped off the hood of Morty and walked near me.

"Something…Someone…"Alli said out of breath pointing to the bushes.

"Let's get out of here, it may be the police…or a vicious wild animal." Eli opened the hearse doors and we all got inside.

Just as we were about to leave we heard the footsteps come faster and faster, louder and louder.

We all saw a human figure, but it wasn't the cops. Eli started the car and the hearse lights lit up to reveal it was…Fitz!

What! We looked all in shock. Fitz was standing in front of the hearse with a bottle of beer in one hand and was wobbling from side to side.

He pointed to Eli and screamed "I am not done with you emo boy!"

Eli got ranged with anger and just pulled out of the spot he was park in so fast we all rolled to one side of the hearse. Was Eli scared?

**Clare's Perspective**

Truth is I did get a little jittery wondering what Eli was going to do when we saw Fitz. Eli was just so unpredictable.

"Where are we going now?" Adam asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have to get home." Alli told us.

"No problem Alli." Eli mumbled and from there we headed straight to Alli's house.

"Bye Alli." I waved to her as she got out of the car and ran up her front door steps.

She was so cute as she blew kisses to us when she entered her house and waved back a goodbye and month a thank you to Eli. (For driving her home.)

"Okay next stop?" Eli asked me and Adam.

I waited for Adam to say something so then I would not have to deal with my parents…shit I am screwed!

Finally Adam spoke. "Yeah. I better be getting home too, my mom will flip if I enter the house at 10 on a school night, if you don't mind if I get dropped off first Clare?"

"No not at all my mom and dad can understand if I am a tad late, besides my curfew is at 10:30." I lied again. Wondering what my mom and dad were actually up too.

I sure as hell hope they did not call the police. I was worried thinking about how worried I made my parents tonight it felt horrible.

As Adam then left and we waved and said goodbye to him Eli then looked at me. I was the only one left just him, the hearse, and me…awkward. (Ha-ha)

"So Edwards where do you live from here?" he smirked when he asked me.

"Just up that street and go straight, I will tell you when to turn and stuff." I explained to Eli. I was happy he did not know that many directions to get to my house, that way I could take the long way home.

Not wanting to go home I just sat there in awkward silence the whole ride with Eli.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, my side hurts when I walk a certain way though but I will be alright."

"Are you going to get revenge on Fitz?" I was curious knowing Eli was not the kind of guy to let things go. Especially with the weird stunt he pulled tonight. Okay it was not creepy weird but strange for Eli not to just drive away from Fitz like that.

I wonder how Fitz found the secret place? Was he stalking us?

After a long pause Eli finally thought it through and spoke. "I am not stupid Clare obviously if I got back at him he would destroy me more."

"Is he stalking you?" I felt like Eli was hiding something like a part of that night he just did not say the truth about.

For instance what was the prank he pulled on Fitz? How did Fitz know about where Eli lived or that Eli was even out that night?

"Look Clare, just leave this between Fitz and me. Don't worry." we pulled up and he looked at me into my eyes. He was so sweet comforting me.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow 'girlfriend'." Right when he said this as I got out of Morty I looked back at him with a confused look.

"Oh, right 'boyfriend'." I smiled back nervously.

He pulled away once he made sure I was inside. I opened my door and saw that the lights were off, maybe I could sneak upstairs to my room. Wait, what if they went out looking for me thinking I ran away?

I worried as thoughts piled up in my head. Question after question, decision after decision. Should I go upstairs? Should I yell for mom or dad?

Just as I close the door behind me the lights turn on and there are my parents sitting at the dinner table with a phone in one hand, and a look of disappointment in the other when they saw me enter.

"CLARE DIANE EDWARDS!" my dad yelled.

"You are fifteen years old and should have called us to say if you were going out tonight! And you knew we had to talk to you tonight!" my mom added. "You should have never been out in the first place! We were worried SICK!"

I felt disgusted with myself.

"What has gotten into you?" my dad asked in more of a demand tone.

"We had an important family announcement tonight!" my mom stated.

"Look I am sorry! I forgot and my phone died!" I had so much attitude in me and lies. What was wrong with me?

"You should have at least did the responsible thing and ask to borrow a phone to call us! And have just came right home!" my mom was totally pissed at me.

"Who were you out with any way?" my dad glared at me.

"Friends from school." I rolled my eyes.

I could not stand it! And they wondered why I did not come home! I am sick of being treated like SHIT! They're the ones with the attitudes!

"That's it!" my mom spat at me. "Get upstairs in your room you are grounded give me your computer, and cell phones are to be fully charged all the time you will go to school and straight home! I am calling the phone company and blocking texting and calls from friends!" my mother was in my face now.

"You know what, why don't you just tell me now! What is the FUCKING important news!" I stomped upstairs wait for an answer.

Whoa! I was on fire! Was I crazy or something!

Then I stopped and saw my dad started running up the stairs after me. I was like a little kid again being chased around the room, only this time it was NOT a game.

I ran into my room and slammed the door locking it behind me.

Then I heard my father pound on it.

"CLARE OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" I never heard my dad scream so loud in my life. Except for when sometimes him and my mom fight, but never to me.(At least I did not think so.)

I was silent. Crying. Then after 5 minutes I heard my dad getting something to pick the lock. SHIT I AM SCREWD!

SLAM! The door popped open. My dad ran inside my room looked at me and then before I knew it I was slapped right across the face!

(**Flashback)**

"Daddy! DADDY! NO! NO! SORRY!" I heard my younger self scream bloody murder in my head.

My dad was yelling at me at the top of his lungs.

I remember being hit more than once. Darcy was crying. My mom was not home. What did I do?

**(End of Flashback)**

I only remember that little part of my childhood when I was five. It was not as clear to me.

Out of frustration I cried even more. Then for the first time in my life I fought back!

I suddenly punched my dad in the face. Which only made him more aggressive and slapped me once more with all his might. I covered my eye which hurt like a bitch!

When I saw my mom enter my room she cried too. "RANDALL! She is just a teenager!" my mom screamed at my dad.

"HELEN SHE NEEDS TO BE DISAPLINED!" he yelled more fierce back at her.

That's when my parents started fighting AGAIN for the 100th time! I was just standing there wanting them to go away. BEGGING for everything to GO AWAY! I WANTED to be ALONE!

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I screeched. "I know you are getting a divorce! I CAN NOT take it anymore! JUST GO! JUST GO! HERE!" I threw my computer at the floor not giving a damn!

That is when it went from extreme yelling to dead silence.


	11. Drink much?

**Clare's Perspective**

After last night, my parents have been ignoring me. While I have been avoiding them.

I cried myself to sleep I cried all night. The longest I have EVER cried. I could not sleep at all. Frightening out of my mind. I did not want to go to school at ALL.

In the morning as I was getting ready for school I knew I could probably skip and no one would give a damn, especially after last night. Except I wanted to get out! I NEEDED to get out!

I needed my friends, but even Alli would not understand nor will Adam. I wanted to see Eli. That was the only person I really wanted to talk to.

I was confused as to why I had an urge to talk to him about my problems? Was it because he now knows the real me? (After reading my diary.)

When I went into my walk in closet looking for an outfit to wear I noticed something on the top shelf of my closet…beer! I had a six pack stole from my dad a few months ago, but he never really questioned where they went.

Dumbass! Ha-ha! Well since they did not care at all anymore it does not even matter if I were to drink…right? A mischievous smile came across my face. After I got ready for school and covered my cuts from last night. (I did cut myself when I could not sleep and cried for too long.)

Ashamed at what I did, I then had a rage come over me. Something hit me. I started drinking. I had 20 minutes till I had to catch my bus and before I knew it. I chugged the WHOLE six pack down with 5 minutes to spear.

I the tried my best to hide the evidence. I got kind of dizzy and I was giggling.

Everything was funny. I then tried walking, and had horrible balance. Ha-ha. I liked it.

Damn Clare Edwards you are one twisted mother! I told myself laughing. I grabbed my bag and then walked to the bus.

**Eli's Perspective**

I was waiting at Clare's locker in the morning. I could not wait to be her fake boyfriend.

When I saw Clare walk through the school entrance and towards me she looked…wasted?

She was walking sloppy and slowly. She also kept laughing why the hell is she so giddy?

Did she actually drink? Oh SHIT!

**(Flashback)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is changing in some ways it is good, but what I am going through lately is for the worse. __**My parents are still fighting again and again and every night **__**they argue.**__ I have not been the same lately. I try to tell Alli, except it is difficult. __**I have been cutting myself**__. __**I have been drinking (like I did last year) a couple of drinks when my parents are not around and I just cant deal with it. **__I tried to call Darcy and ask her how she was doing and talk to her, but I can't tell her about how I am being affected. No one will understand what I am going through. This is strange I seem to have everything together yet I can't handle it at the same time. It's worse than what I mentioned in my other diary about how K.C. and I last year and how I am not a virgin anymore and how I regret so much. I thought I was stronger and improved but I keep getting weaker by thinking about being stronger. I know I am not alone but I wish I knew someone else who shared the same feelings as me so I know for sure I am not alone. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"HEYAY Eli!" Clare ran to hug me. "What is up," she winks. "Boyfriend!" she was definitely overjoyed a little bit too happy.

"Clare come on lets get out of here." I took her hand with out creating a scene knowing she would so get caught if she stayed. "Wow Clare I cannot believe you coming to school drunk! What are you thinking?" I whispered as we walked out of school.

She then stopped me in the middle of the hallway "UGH! Why are people always telling me what to do!" she said I bit louder with a sob.

"Clare please come with me." I said calmly making sure NOT to make a scene.

"NO!" she protested.

"Clare I beg of you. Can we talk? Please we can go for a little ride." tried to persuade her. She was acting so childish and stuck out her tongue.

"NaNaNa!" she whined. "You have to catch me." she started to try and run away, but before she did I picked her up and just walked out the school doors.

"HEY!" she hit me trying to put her down. "That is not fair! CHEATER!"

I put her in my car and locked the doors so she would not run out.

Then I quickly entered the drivers seat and noticed Clare was making silly faces at me out the window.

"Clare look…" I began to speak when suddenly I was interrupted by Clare's lips.

She just started kissing me! I was surprised. I then gripped her shoulders and pushed away.

"Clare! Stop it. Stop it. No." I spoke to her like I was speaking to my little cousins.

"Oh come on you are my 'boyfriend.'" she grinned.

"No. Listen." I began again. "You obviously need someone to talk to. You can't deal with this on your own. Obviously you cannot handle it. I don't know what happened last night after I dropped you off, but if you want to talk about it I am here." I seriously tried telling her, knowing now she would not understand.

"Purr! I am a kitty cat!" she was growling and acting like a cat. Oh jeez Clare really?

Clare was goofing off for so long I did not know where to take her. Then I just drove to my house. My parents are usually never home and she could not be seen in public or at her house. (Who knows what her parents will do?)

Once we arrived at my place I went around to help Clare get out of the car and walk her inside.

She was just playing around with everything in sight. When she got out of the car as drunk as she was she could run.

"Oh my! Look a flower!" she ran up to a flower that was on the ground and picked it up. "Knock, knock!"

Seriously! She was seriously telling a knock, knock joke? I just burst out laughing at that.

"Who is there?" she answered herself. "Iamgoingtothrowup!"

"What?" I then felt chunks of puke on my shoes and splattered on my jeans. Nice…

"I feel gross." Clare said sick to her stomach.

I then helped her up and try to walk in my now disgusting vomit filled shoes. Before I entered my house I took off my shoes and opened the door for Clare. I then led her to the couch, and ran to get a trash basket.

"Here, throw up in here." I told her while putting her hair back with a rubber ban I grabbed from my backpack.

She held the trash to her face assuming she was going to barf again. I then took my pants off and threw them in the dirty clothes. Ugh. I was so grossed out at the chunks of vomit on them.

I will clean everything else up later I thought, right now Clare needs me. I will be there for her.

"Eli, I am sorry." Clare made a pout face. She just needed to sleep it off.

"That is okay Clare I will handle it." I put her bag near the coffee table and took her jacket off noticing it got pieces of vomit on it too.

I let Clare rest on my living room couch as I cleaned up the "mess." She seemed so exhausted. When I was done I just sat near her watching her rest. I wanted to snuggle with her.

I wish we could have cuddled right then. I pulled a blanket out of our hall closet and put it over Clare's body noticing how she was shivering.

I just sat next to her staring at her watching how peaceful she was…finally ha-ha.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. I then thought of the kiss we had. I hope she remembered it. I hoped we would do it again. I also hoped that she would be sober next time.


	12. Opening Up

**Eli's Perspective**

I watched Clare sleep for one hour then started to doze off myself…

"Eli!" I heard Clare's voice.

I opened my eyes to realize I was sleeping for two hours.

"Clare." I smiled.

"What happened?" Clare sounded nervous and confused..

"Well you went to school drunk, so I took you here to make sure you would not get in trouble." I explained.

"Oh shit!" she mumbled. "Eli I am so sorry. Thank you. But I am fine now."

"No problem Clare. Do you want some water to drink? You must be dehydrated." she nodded her head, as I went to the kitchen and poured her a cool glass of water.

I saw Clare out of the corner in my eye she tried to stand up, but looked still dizzy and fell back on the couch.

"Here." I handed her the water.

"Um…Eli…" Clare looked at me.

"Yes…" I wondered.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Clare had a frightening look on her face.

"Oh oops." I laughed.

"We didn't!" Clare's eyes widened.

"Oh! No. No. Um you see you kind of threw up on me and my pants and I was cleaning and forgot to put pants on." I explained in an awkward way.

She then started laughing. Her laugh was so adorable.

"Do you need any aspirin?" I asked.

"Um…I am sure it will go away." she sounded unsure so I got up and took down the _Advil _from the bathroom cabinet. I handed them to Clare and insisted she take them.

After a moment of silence she looked up at me and began to speak.

"I am so stupid. Sorry Eli. Really. I thought this year was my year. I thought I could start off on a good fresh start. I really screwed it up…it is all my own fault."

"Clare you can still make a change. It is never too late. So you made a few mistakes in the past, who the hell cares. You obviously now learned from them. I am sure you will deserve a second chance." I comforted her sitting near her.

I slowly put my arm around her…YES!…HELL YEAH! She did not budge away instead she rested her head on my shoulder.

I was so fulfilling to help Clare. I loved it. I loved her. I love how strong she is. She just does not know it yet. I love how sweet she is and brave she can be.

"Yeah, but Eli this time I blew it big time. You don't understand. You will never understand." she was in deep thought looking at the ground.

"Well maybe I won't, does not mean I have not been there before. Yeah I am not experiencing the same thing as you and that is what makes it hard, but at least I can relate in a way." I told Clare.

I definitely got her attention, because then she looked up at me and our eyes met face to face.

"What happened to you?" she had a curious expression on her face.

"This is about you Clare, we don't need to turn this around." I said moving back a little.

"No. I want to know. You are just so mysterious and…different." she said and I know she meant it in a good way.

Could I really open up to her. It was always hard, it was always a pain. I couldn't. Once I do I will ruin things, I will mess it up. I will lose her. I would never want to lose Clare.

"Well…I also have a past I am not so proud of." I began. "My old girlfriend Julia, she meant everything to me. She had a friend Imogen. She was always a bad influence on Julia. One night we had a fight, and she thought I was insane. She thought I was cheating on her with Imogen. Things were said…"

I stopped.

"And…?" Clare came closer to me.

I quickly turned my head holding back tears.

**(Flashback)**

"Julia! Please! DON'T!" I begged.

"Get away you freak!" she started crying.

"Oh, Julia. Poor Julia." Imogen teased.

"Stop! Back off! Bitch!" I pushed Imogen back.

"Hey DON'T push her!" Julia defended her. "Wow! What is WRONG with you!"

"I LOVE you!" I screamed at her. All the pain shot at me in my head.

"Julia let's get out of here. Who are you going to believe me or _him_? I am your best friend. He is the one who cheated on you with me, your BEST friend! Obviously he can not stand you!" Imogen was trying to twist it on me.

"No! And she kissed me!" I spat back at her. I was not going to take this. "Julia, she is the one who is a bad influence."

"No Eli you are wrong!" Julia was convinced that Imogen was not taking advantage of her, that she was not jealous when obviously she was.

"Lets get out of here girl." Imogen said to Julia trying to tear us apart.

"Do not call me! We are through!" Julia ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Then before Julia saw Imogen came close to me and tried to quickly kiss me, when I backed away crying.

"Whatever loser!" she ran after Julia.

WHO the HELL does she think she is! I was pissed.

The next morning Cece (my mom) said she got a call from Julia's parents… she died. Her and Imogen got in a horrible accident. They were both drunk, and were caught with illegal substances in Imogen's car.

Imogen then went to rehab and I never heard or seen her again. Sadly I never saw Julia again either.

Right when I just started to open up to that girl. I poured my heart out! I cried…and cried…and cut myself almost everyday.

I became very possessive over Julia.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Look don't get all serious on me." I told Clare. "What is done is done and what is said was said. By the way I cut myself too." I rolled up my sleeve showing her my scars.

Surprisingly I haven't done it in a while. I felt no need for it anymore. It did not help or make any difference.

I realized the last time I cut myself was the day before school started.

"But the last time I cut myself was the day before I met you." I smirked at Clare.

"Eli…I am so sorry. But that just makes you even stronger." Clare was so cute comforting me. "I would not know how to deal with something as huge as … death of a loved one either."

That day Clare and I just opened right up to each other. She told me about her parents. She told me how her dad smacked her, and she can't remember but she thinks when she was little the same thing happened.

I told her about how I was always bullied, especially after Julia died. People blamed me for her death.

I was hated. I don't know how or why I just was. But I did not care. I could seriously give a rats ass about the shit heads who threw me in dumpsters and jumped me all the time. (When I used to walk to school.)

I never let them get away with it! I always had my ways to get my revenge on them. I sent people to jail. (They never even knew it was coming.)

**Clare's Perspective**

"It is 2:00, would you mind taking me home? I am suppose to be grounded." I frowned.

"Sure, no problem." Eli smirked. "I am happy you came to school drunk, because we had this talk."

"Me too, but I promise not to do it again. And I will work on the cutting." I smiled, feeling so much better and relieved.

Every time I was with Eli I would forget all my problems. I would forget the world.

It was a good feeling. It was a rush a fun adventure every time.

When Eli pulled up at my house I saw my parents cars. They were both home early. Oh FML!


	13. Is it over?

**Clare's Perspective**

"Thank you Eli. Bye." I waved bye as I got out of the hearse and walked slowly to my front door.

Scared to know what my parents are going to do next.

I enter my house and walked to the kitchen. There my parents were sitting and…smiling?

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as to know what the hell is going on? Did they just totally forget about last night?

"Hey Clare bear." my dad happily said.

"What's going on?" I felt as if everyone knew what was going on except for me. I was dumbfounded.

"Sit down honey." my mom asserted me.

I sat down and just stared at them…confused. But at least they are not fighting…right?

"Okay. Well you may have noticed your dad and I having a bit of a misunderstanding towards each other. It is only, because we were falling apart at one point except now we have worked it all out." My mom explained to me.

"We are finally seeing what was wrong and we are better now." my dad chimed in. "So sorry Clare bear."

"So we were thinking we would first, get you a new computer anyway. Second, go out for dinner all together. And thirdly you are not totally grounded," My mom looked at me with a gentle voice.

I looked up, what did they mean? It was so fast…suddenly they just get along. Are they kidding me? Pretending?

"You made us realize what was going on. It was not healthy at all. For any of us. We are going to marriage counseling. And don't worry we are not staying together just, because of you. We want to fix this." she finished.

My dad nodded his head in agreement then added. "Sorry so much honey. We did frighten you."

"Well then I we accept your apology. I am sorry too mom. I just couldn't handle you two, but I am better now." I smiled.

We then decided to all go out as a family again. And for the first time in a while this year felt like it was just about to pick up.

…**Next Day…**

"Eli!" I ran up to him in the hallway.

"Hey Clare." he smirked at me. I loved his eyes when he looked at me. They were glossy and green.

It was like he suddenly brightened up.

"Guess what!" I said very excited.

"Whoa! Morning sunshine…You are not drunk again are you?" he joked.

"HA HA! No…my parents are getting along, way better now! And I am not grounded! Want to go to the Dot after school today?" I was so hyper in a way.

"Sounds pretty good." he said trying to be as enthusiastic.

"Clare!" Alli ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where were yesterday? Were you sick?" Alli was so funny when she worried.

"Relax Alli. I am fine." I giggled.

"Okay…Phew! Good." she smiled. "Hey Eli."

"Hey Alli." he said back. I loved how Alli always included everyone in conversations she was so polite.

"Well I have to talk to you Clare…um…am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No we were just talking, but yeah sure…um bye Eli." I walked off to class with Alli.

"So give me the details? You and Eli?" Alli giggled in the girls locker room before gym class.

"Eli and me?" it then hit me. "Oh! Right Eli and me. Well we are taking it slow." I explained to Alli. I know it is bad not telling your best friend the it is a fake boyfriend, but I mean if I was going to do this I mines well be convincing.

"Cute!" she made a face in aw. "I have to tell you I have my eye on a guy too. Except it is kind of two guys…and they are …brothers." she whispered to me.

"What?" I looked at her interested.

"Well, you see I have crush on Drew he is in 11th grade. He is super hot and is on the football team with K.C." she explained. "Then there is…"

"Adam!" I finished her sentence.

"SHH!" Alli talked over me. "Yes. Remember that night we were all hanging out. And he was just so cute. We could talk with out getting all nervous. And we almost…I think…kissed?"

"AW! Omg!" I was smiling at how cute that was. "Wow someone is a flirt."

"But how do I know who to chose?" Alli wondered. " I mean I don't really know Drew, but I want to. I feel like I am using Adam now. I like Adam too he is so easy to talk to and I feel comfortable around him. I can be myself, and I don't have to impress."

"Well you were tired of living a double world before then your parents found out, so why go back to that double life?" I tried helping out Alli.

"If I can just talk to Drew for like a bit. I maybe can find out." Alli had a mischievous smile.

"Alli…" I spoke nervously.

"Relax Clare I got this." Alli could sound like she can handle everything, when really it is like something takes over her and she has no control or limits.

"Fine." I said unsure as we walked to gym class.

"Okay EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" our gym teacher blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "We have a new student joining our class." he pointed to a girl who stood up and faced everyone.

She had somewhat long light brown hair, and was about my height. She smiled to everyone sweetly, but I could see that behind her smile she was so fake.

"Everyone this is Imogen, so play nice. Okay lets start stretching." right when the gym teacher finished his sentence I gasped.

"Clare you okay?" Alli asked.

Relax, I told myself. Wait a minute what if it is a different girl and it is just the same name. Probably I am just overreacting. Unless it is not and she is stalking Eli?

"Clare? Hello?" Alli waved her hand in front of my face, making sure I wasn't unconscious.

"Yeah fine. Just had a moment." I tried laughing it off.

"Come on lets go meet the new girl, Imogen." Alli took my hand, and before I could back away we came face to face with her.

"Hi." Alli smiled. "I am Alli and this is Clare." she introduced us.

I waved at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you both." she was so full of crap.

"So how are you liking Degrassi so far?" Alli asked trying to start a conversation.

"Pretty good." Imogen seemed so normal than what Eli said. Maybe it is a different girl. "Well it beats my old school that's for sure, except the lunches are still the same."

"I know right. Tell me about it. Oh and if I was you I would not trust the hamburgers." Alli joked around with her as she laughed along. I tried to laugh, but instead just smiled.

"Yeah totally. Hey your funny, would you mind helping me with my way around?" Imogen asked.

"Well thank you. And of course we would love to help you." Alli assured her.

I just nodded my head, frightened. I wanted to kick Alli so bad right now. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. (And getting me into.)

"Yeah well that all sounds great, but I will be right back." I said walking towards the bathrooms.

"We will save you a spot on our volleyball team." Alli shouted to me.

What do I do? I then took out my phone and dialed Eli's number.

"Hello? Clare?" Eli was whispering.

"Eli I need to talk to you it is urgent." I quickly whispered back into the phone.

"Hold on…may I go to the bathroom?" I heard Eli ask in a faint voice.

A few minutes later I heard Eli again.

"What is it?"

"What did that Imogen girl look like?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"Just please tell me."

"Only if you tell me why?"

"Because I think she might be in my gym class."

It then was dead silence.

"Don't panic." I said just to assure him it maybe nothing.

"Well she had light brown hair, brown eyes, somewhat tan skin." he tried to explain.

So far it sounded like it was just like her.

"Are you in gym class right now?" Eli asked.

I stopped talking for a minute and looked in the mirror. What am I doing? I am starting up a grudge that should have been put away a few years ago for Eli.

"Yes." I asked.

After that he hung up. Some shit maybe going down.


	14. You Are Driving Me Crazy

**Eli's Perspective**

No this CANNOT be!

I do NOT believe this! That BITCH! My thoughts began to start being very clear with panic.

I ran out of the bathroom straight to the gym.

I walked into Clare's gym class everyone was either playing volleyball or basketball. I crouched down behind wrestling mats sneaking near the volleyball players.

When I looked over at the opposite side of the net I saw Clare with Alli and…_her!_

It was HER! IMOGEN! Memories came flooding back in my head. I quickly ran out of the gym and back to my math class.

I did not have CLUE what I was going to do. I was so mixed with emotions and feelings. I WAS PISSED.

THAT BITCH NEEDS TO LEAVE! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! I was raged with anger.

**Clare's Perspective **

"Okay Alli I will see you after English at lunch, you too Imogen." I waved bye in the hall as we made lunch plans for next period.

I wonder how Eli is doing? Did he see her? Is it her?

I quickly walked to English hoping I could get some answers.

As I was about to enter the class I was stopped in the hall…K.C.

"Hey." he smiled all friendly.

"Um. Hi." What the hell?

"So were is your boyfriend I would have thought he would be walking you to class?" K.C. questioned as if he knew I made the whole thing up.

"Actually, we have the same class right now. So if you will excuse me-" I tried to walk past K.C.

"Look Clare, I know you don't want me around and I get it. I am over you now. Can we at least be friends." K.C. actually didn't sound like a jerk for once. Just like the old times. I smiled inside thinking about it.

"Fine that sounds good." I agreed and walked into English.

There Eli was, surprisingly jittery.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Clare, we need to talk." he sounded so serious. I knew this was urgent and I knew who it was about…Imogen.

We both walked out of class asking Adam to cover for us.

"It is her!" I was surprised.

"Yes." he looked as if he was going to cry. "Clare I don't know how to deal with this. Memories are coming back. It is painful to even think about."

"Well, I did spend sometime with her and she seems like she has changed." I tried to comfort Eli, hoping he would not break into tears.

"WHAT? Wait you talked to her? Clare!" he sounded mad. "Why did you do that?"

It was like he feared her or something she is just a teenage girl.

"Well first of all you don't need to get all psycho on me. Secondly, Alli talked to her first to be welcoming…she did not know. And besides I just went along with her, because it seem nice to get off on the right foot. Also I had no clue it was her you know people have the same name all the time!" I started to shout at him.

"Wow. Clare for a moment I thought you were there for me, but I guess not. I guess you are taking her side." he was speaking nonsense.

"Oh please. I barely talked." I couldn't believe he was pulling this shit over me. He was trying to manipulate me.

"Stop making me feel guilty I did NOTHING!" I screamed.

He obviously had nothing to say.

"I don't know what to do? The pain that girl caused me." He began.

"We get it you are obviously traumatized from your past and you are confused, scared, and panicking. You can't deal with it. Why don't you either talk to her, or go see a therapist. Because I am NOT your THERAPIST!" I felt like I was being a bit too harsh and edgy.

"Clare you are not the girl I thought you were. Nice to see your true colors. This is pathetic I need a shoulder to cry on and you just let me fall on my ass! After what I did for you?" As much as I hated to admit it he was right.

I felt like a bitch. Then I ruined it and blurted…

"Screw you! I don't need your blame! Get over your self. Grow up! I don't need your pity anyway!"

After that he just glared me down, and was about to turn around and walk away when instead he came closer to me. I did not back down I stood my ground.

"I am sorry then Clare. I will go talk to her. Thank you for the advice."

HUH? WHAT? ELI GOLDSWORTHY JUST SAID THAT? For once he swallowed his pride and handled that pretty well.

Then I started to see. I made him do that. It is because of me. He doesn't want to lose me so he will not fight me.

He is afraid of losing me.

I now am a MAJOR BITCH! Well I am moody lately with all the shit going on.

Before Eli could walk any further I ran up to him.

"Wait! Eli? I must drive you crazy after what you just said. I should be apologizing it is just, because you snapped at me for talking to her. I just felt the need to defend myself and snap back. Sorry." I explained whatever that was that came over me.

**Eli's Perspective**

"It is fine Clare I was being a jerk." I told her. "I just don't know how I am going to approach Imogen or what I should say?"

"You are right it is out of the blue…why don't we rehearse?" Clare's eyebrows rose.

"Clare Edwards are you suggesting we skip English class?" I did a mischievous smirk, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Yeah, why not? We are already ahead in our writing project." she casually stated. "Come on I know a perfect place." she grabbed me by the hand and we ran off down the hall.


	15. Finally Falling

**Eli's Perspective**

"Clare where are we going?" I asked exhausted from walking. It feels weird ditching school, but I like it especially because I was with Clare.

"Eli we are almost there." Clare whined as she dragged me along and walked faster.

"Slow your roll sally." I joked around. We walked 10 blocks already and then came to a deserted area.

"Down here." we turned down a dirt path.

"Wow someone is pushy." I said as I was pulled through bushes.

"Here!" Clare smiled.

When I looked around it was…amazing! Better than my secret hide out. There was a small area surrounded by trees. It had a walking path going from one side to the other. (But I could tell no one walked along that path in a long time.)

It was quiet and peaceful. Little flowers were around the perimeter of the area. There was a small stream of water on the other side of the woods.

I heard the trickling of the water flowing down against rocks.

Clare and I put our bags down and sat on the grassy ground.

"This is a great picnic spot." I said impressed.

"Yeah. I used to come here all the time…I would always cut through the bushes walking home after school. There is also a meadow further down that path." she smiled.

"How did you discover this place?" I wondered.

"I just always wondered what was behind those trees and bushes." she answered.

"Oh." after that it was an awkward silence.

"So…what did you have in mind to say to her?" Clare broke.

"Right…um well start with Hey…and see her reaction." I didn't know what the hell to say or do.

"So see if she recognizes you?" Clare started to help out. "I have a better idea. I will play dumb and be like this is my boyfriend Eli."

"Clare, no she could separate us if you use the term boyfriend." I stopped her.

"Relax Eli we are not actually going out." Clare corrected me.

"Well true." I just went along with her plan.

An hour went by as we spoke about Imogen and what to do or say to her next time if I see her.

So far everything seemed perfect. It was just a matter of putting the plan into action.

"Hey Eli off of this topic, but I have a question." Clare suddenly added to our conversation.

"Yes?" I was curious to know what pondered into her mind now.

"What about Fitz? He hasn't been in school every since…well after the night he beat you up and the night he stalked us. Any ideas where he could have gone?" Clare asked.

"To be honest Clare I have no idea. I was going to get back at him with the help of Adam. Except I haven't seen him either." I truthfully told Clare, now wondering where the hell he was?

"Oh. Well sorry for putting that back in your mind…it is just I was curious to know." she added.

I then started to move closer to Clare as she looked down at the grass for a quick second. When she looked back up our noses barely touched.

"Clare, he will get what is coming for him anyway I am not worried." I smirked at her. We then inched closer to each other.

We looked into each others eyes not breaking the gaze we had…a moment.

I leaned in for a kiss, but Clare resisted.

"I am sorry. I can't." Clare told me, breaking our moment.

Why was she being so difficult? Why was she doing this to us? Torturing me with that smile. Those eyes. That cute nose.

"Clare you are such a tease." I said in a flirty voice.

When she turned around to look at me I saw her blushing.

"Well I am flattered." she smiled.

I then tried it again. I caressed her rosy cheek with my hand gliding her hair in her face behind her ear.

This time she did not flinch or back away. This time I knew this was it. The moment.

As our lips were about to touch we both stopped. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Eli…I think I might have another secret." Clare whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

She hesitated and leaned towards my ear and whispered in a soft voice.

"I think… I might be in danger of falling for you. Will you promise to catch me?"

I smirked so big. I had the eager to put my arms around her and never let go. I was so glad that I wasn't alone anymore. We were finally on the same page.

"I promise I will not tell anyone your secret…it will be our little secret." I whispered back

I then heard a giggle from Clare.

This was the best moment of my life. I could not compare the precious time. I just never wanted it to end, because at that moment right then and there everything in the world just melted away.

All the problems were gone. It was like a sweet daydream, except when this daydream became reality it was way better than what I had imagined to come true.

After that I genteelly put my arms around Clare and pulled her in towards me…finally…we kissed!

The kiss was a million times better than ever. I felt a spark between us, some passion between the two of us together.

It was worth the wait.


	16. Has the Past Come Back to Haunt?

**Eli's Perspective**

The next day at school I was excited to get to class and see Clare…I think we were no longer a fake couple and it was all real.

I met up with Clare in the hallway she was talking to Alli and look who was near Imogen.

"Hey Eli." Clare waved. Then I heard Alli whisper to Imogen.

"That is Clare's boyfriend Eli."

When I looked up and saw Imogen I couldn't look at her long…memories came in my head both good and bad.

An awkward Silence went by.

"Eli? Wait Eli Goldsworthy?" Imogen finally recognized me.

"Yes…" I answered in a harsh tone.

"Wow! It seems like it has been forever since I last saw you." she…smiled.

What the fuck?

"You know Eli?" Alli questioned. "How?"

"Yeah. How?" Clare acted dumb.

"We went to the same school, before Degrassi." Imogen explained in a vague way. "Can we talk Eli?"

She probably felt the awkward tension between us. At least she wasn't denying what had happened.

"Yeah. Sure see you in history, and see you later Eli." Alli and Clare walked away.

As they walked I gave Clare a reassuring look everything would be fine.

"So Eli…it has been awhile." she started to talk. "Look you probably hate me. I understand I HATE me, but this new school thing was suppose to be a fresh start over. And I know you don't want to listen, after all you and I know that I was the one who ruined your life. But I am better now."

"You are right Imogen I DO hate you. I want nothing to do with you. I do NOT want to associate with you and I DO NOT want you near Clare OR Alli." I spat at her.

"I get it. No problem." she walked away.

"Wait." I called out.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Are you totally bullshitting me?" I asked I could never tell when or when not she was acting.

"To tell you the truth…I was jealous of Julia, but you have no idea the full story-"

"YES I DO! I was there!" I spoke up louder than I should have.

"No. You don't know my HALF of the story. It is over now though, I went to rehab for a year and a half. I spent my time recovering I thought I could face the world again and FIX problems…I was wrong, doesn't mean that I am not ashamed and live with regret and guilt. I have been trying to make progress in therapy so many times. I am only human. And we would BOTH would love more than anything to go back and redo that night…do you honestly think I was happy Julia died? If so you don't know shit."

The halls were then empty just Imogen and I standing there, face to face to each other.

"I have to get to class." I avoided her as I felt tears fill my eyes.


	17. What is going on?

**Clare's Perspective**

I waited for Eli patiently by his locker. I couldn't help, but be curious as to what happened between him and Imogen.

"Hey Clare," I heard a devilish voice. When I looked up I saw Fitz. He was standing right near me, just him.

"Hi Fitz." I spoke softly. "I see you don't have your 'crew.'" I mocked.

"So you waiting for Eli?" Fitz asked in an obvious manner.

"Enough with the chit chat, What do you want Fitz?" I asked annoyed as to why the hell is Fitz talking to me about Eli.

"Nothing I just heard some things that's all about you and Eli…" Fitz said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Look Fitz I suggested you leave right now, because it is none of your business about Eli and I." I snapped at him.

"Whoa! Calm down there girl." Fitz teased. "I just wanted you to tell Eli to back off if you know what's good for him or else." He threatened.

"Why what did he do now?" I questioned.

"You may not know the whole truth, but your precious little Eli will pay if he comes anywhere near me or my boys." Fitz tried to explain without giving anything away.

Why were wars between boys so secretive?

"Wait! I have one more question for you." I called out to Fitz as he was about to walk away.

"Yes?" This time he came a little bit too close to me.

"Where did you disappear to the last few days after you beat up Eli?" I looked up facing Fitz.

I saw a look in Fitz's eyes that I have never seen before. It was creepy.

He hesitated and then finally spoke. "I just skipped school. What's it to you?"

"Well for one I thought something happened between you and Eli." I explained.

"Why don't you ask him… you are a couple, and shouldn't boyfriends be honest to their girlfriends?" he then walked away.

I stood there mortified as to what could of happened or what did happen?

I saw Adam walk by as I looked around to see where the hell Eli was.

"Adam!" I stopped him in the hall.

"Hey Clare. What's up?" he asked greeting me.

"I can't find Eli do you know where he went? I have been waiting at his locker for 3 minutes and the bell is about to ring."

"Nope, haven't seen him. I will try texting him." Adam informed me.

"Can you help me find him then? I need to talk to him it is urgent." I quickly added on.

"Sure Clare." Adam and I then started to wonder the halls looking for Eli.

"Did he respond yet?" I asked Adam as he checked his phone.

"Nope, nothing." Adam sighed. "I can quickly check the boys bathroom."

"Yes, please." I begged Adam.

"Sure, but you have to do me a favor in return." I have never seen Adam so sly.

"Okay. What?" I asked kind of impatient.

"Can you talk to Alli for me? I have been getting mixed signals from her all week. When I tried talking to her she was all weird." Adam explained.

I then smiled thinking how cute they would be…in away. As soon as I agreed, Adam rushed into the boys bathroom.

I checked my phone. One minute till class started. I seriously do not want to be late…again!

Arg! Eli wouldn't answer me either!

When I saw Adam's head pop out of the bathroom I immediately looked up.

"Sorry Clare he wasn't in there." Adam said as he walked off to class.

As I heard the bell ring, I thought of the last place I could possibly find Eli.

I walked out of school into the parking lot and saw Morty parked in it's normal parking spot.

When I walked closer I looked in the car and there was Eli! He was with someone else…another guy…I have never seen this guy before.

He was a bit cute though.

Through the window Eli's friend spotted me and pointed at me. Eli turned his head with a confused look on his face.

"Clare?" he opened the door.

"Eli!" I hugged him as soon as he got out of Morty. "I was worried."

Of course Eli did one of his famous smirks. "I am fine." he giggled. "This is my friend Jake, by the way."

He introduced us. "Hi I am Clare, Eli's girlfriend." It felt weird saying that.

"Nice to meet you Clare." Jake smiled at me.

"Jake and I have been buddies since sixth grade." Eli explained how he knew Jake.

"Um. Eli can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He gave me a suspicious look. "One moment Jake…What's up?"

"Did you talk to Imogen?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." he didn't seem so happy.

"Well…What happened?" I needed more details.

"Can I tell you later?"

"No. You can tell me now." I begged. "And while your at it you can tell me what is going on between you and Fitz."

"Wait. What do you mean about Fitz?" Eli backed away a little.

"So are you going to tell me or play dumb? I think you obviously know what is going on, but your hiding secrets from me. I know about Fitz. He came up to me today in the hall."

"Excuse you Clare, but I have already opened up to you enough. You already know all there is to know." he glared at me.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" I whined.

"I already said a lot about my past, isn't that enough?" he was holding back his temper, I could tell.

"Fine. If you cannot tell me what is going on then we are over." I crossed my arms in a threatening way.

"Sure. Whatever! Whatever YOU want Clare!" Eli walked away back to Jake.

Did we really just dump each other?

I was so angry I didn't care that I missed the rest of the day of school. I simply just walked home.

When I entered my house I knew my parents were not home they both left for work this morning and didn't come back till 5.

So it scared me out when I heard noises coming from there bedroom.

I saw the door was opened a crack and peeked inside. Shit! What if it is a burglar?

When I peeked in there room my eyes were SCARRED! My brain will NEVER be the same.

I saw…my dad…with a friend of his…a another guy! They were …making out!

My dad was cheating on my mom! Right after all that bullshit about the marriage counseling!

So is my dad actually Bisexual? Or is he just figuring out he is gay?

I was MORTIFIED. I wanted to call Eli so bad. I didn't know what to do. It was the most awkward position I have ever been in.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran back out the door. I had no idea where I was going.


	18. When it rains it pours

**Eli's Perspective**

"Jake, I really do not know what the hell to do! She makes me so confused! Why are girls so needy?" I vented to Jake my feelings as to what just happened between Clare and I.

"Dude! Shut up! Reality check. You totally just screwed up what seemed to have potential into being something important in your life." Jake spoke a little bit louder than I expected.

"I thought you were going to be here for support?" I was pissed he was taking everyone else's side. "It always feels as if the whole world is against me."

"Than if you just stop pushing people in your life away it will not be." he always knew what to say.

"Thanks man. Really. That makes sense." I confessed after reflecting on it.

"No prob. So should we go find Clare?" he suggested.

"Yeah. I need to talk to her." Jake and I had our bromance moment and did our handshake.

"Where do you think she went?"

"Well we could check the Dot? Nah. Too many people. Hmm… Wait I know just the place she is at." When I started the car engine I looked up and there was Imogen.

**Clare's Perspective **

I knew I couldn't handle being at my normal hide out spot after taking Eli here.

It was like this spot has created so many memories for me on that one "date" with Eli.

Tears where running down my face, there was an excruciating pain in my chest as my brain was thumping in my head.

Grabbing my phone I started to dial my mom's cell phone number. Once all the numbers were dialed I just stopped. Could I really do it?

A part of me SCREAMED press send! Do it! You WIMP! And then I was mixed up with…

DO NOT PRESS THAT BUTTON! YOU ARE GOING TO HELL AND BEYOND IF YOU DO! Ripping your family apart! Ruining it! Being a SNITCH!

Too much pressure.

Ten minutes went by I was just staring at my phone with blurry vision. I was crying so hard my eyes could not focus.

I looked up to the sky and notice dark clouds started to form. I knew it was going to rain and not just a little drizzle, but a HUGE down pour!

I was going to get up and start running to Eli's house when I heard someone walking.

As soon as I heard the sound of a footstep I immediately stopped crying and wiped my tears.

"Clare…?" Looking up I saw Fitz!

Fitz what do you want! Seriously YOU are going to appear NOW!

"Fitz? What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask.

How the hell does he know of this place? How does he know of all the hide outs Eli and I have been too? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

"I saw you run into the bushes and was deciding on whether or not to follow you." For a moment I actually thought Fitz was actually caring.

"Why would you even think about following me?" Nervously I tightly gripped my phone.

"Well you seemed…upset." he replied.

"Why would you care?" I snapped.

"Jeez Clare calm down with the questions. If you really want to know I thought it was about Eli." he sat near me.

I quickly got up frustrated with everyone and everything around me. Fitz then mirrored me and stood up glaring at me.

"So Eli told you?" he snarled.

"No! This isn't about Eli at ALL! So just STOP!" Running away I felt a hand hit my shoulder and pull me back.

"Clare! Why are you being a bitch?" Fitz started getting all in my face.

I will not tolerate this!

"Listen. I do not want to hear this right now. I do not need this." walking away I felt tears well up in my eyes. Not AGAIN!

It started to down pour as I ran to Eli's house. Seriously if it takes sneaking through Eli's window to get to him and talk then that is what it would be.


	19. Too Much to Handle

**Eli's Perspective**

"Eli. Can we please tal-" Imogen noticed Jake sitting in the passenger seat. "Um… Hey Jake." her voice got very quiet very fast.

"Imogen…" Jake looked down.

Imogen and Jake use to date, the good old days when we would double date he would be with Imogen when she wasn't psycho. I would go with Julia before when she wasn't dead.

AWKWARD.

Was about to roll the window up and ignore Imogen seeing how Jake seemed not 100% over her. He was only 90% which made it hard for him not to look up at her.

"Eli…" she disparately sighed.

"Fine, but I am in a bit of a rush so open the trunk and get in. We have to find Clare." I explained to her as she ran to the back and jumped in.

When we finally were on the road Imogen started to talk.

"Sorry Jake I didn't know that you would be here. So this is the awkwardness time to talk but we cannot avoid each other forever."

"Well what were you going to say?" I asked.

"I wanted to know how you felt towards the talk we had yesterday, because right after I gave you sincerer explanation you just walked away." her voice was so shy…it was so not how I remember her.

"This is weird. You are usually more outgoing and outrageous and more enthusiastic." I ignored her questioned by being distracted by her.

"Can I please tell you my side of the story as to why I am who I am now?" she said in a serious voice.

"I guess…" I hesitated.

Imogen smiled at me like I gave her hope or something.

"Growing up in my house wasn't so easy first off. I guess that is why I always had a terrible influence on people. But it is only, because my parents treated me like dirt so my older brother tried to help raise me, except he would abuse me." she stopped choking on her words. "A lot of things that I experienced where certainly terrifying…but now I am better I went to rehab and learned so much. I am trying to turn my life around and get back on a better track."

"What else went down in order for you to realize all of a 'sudden' you have changed?" Jake questioned her in suspicion.

"My parents cheated on each other, they got divorced. It was tough to deal with but I got by. My dad tried to rape me…so my mom didn't even care. He got arrested and my mom left me on my own. I live with my strict aunt and we always have to hide from my dad if he ever gets out of jail to find me…I lost my brother which is a relief and not at the same time. My brother is the only one who knows where my dad is, he could totally manipulate me and get my dad to kidnap me. Last I heard one of his friend's family adopted him. I remember though if something was not working out in his life he would take anger out on me…" her voice trailed off. "if it wasn't for Julia I would be even more messed up. When she was alive she helped me so much get through my problems. Her dieing was a blessing in disguise and a curse…" she started to cry.

Jake surprisingly put his arm around her comforting her.

Finally we reached our destination, I pulled over to Clare and mine new secret hide out together.

"I will be right back." I said with sympathy in my voice actually caring for Imogen.

I got out of the car and walked through the annoying bushes. The rain was hitting me so much I was drenched with water by the time I cut through.

Looking around Clare wasn't there, but FITZ!

He was definitively stalking me! WHY? NOT AGAIN!

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" I had so much rage in my voice.

"Calm down Eli, don't get too excited." Fitz was irritating me.

"Where is Clare I know she was here?" Glaring at Fitz, coming face to face with this LOW LIFE!

"Look man you REALLY do not want to do this!" he glared right back.

"Just tell me where Clare went?" I harshly growled.

"Okay she was here, but left. Did you tell her about the little arrangement we made?" he was really aggravating me.

"No. I never agreed to it!" Denying a totally misunderstanding.

"This isn't over Eli…it is not over until I say it is…got it!" he pushed me out of the way and started to walk towards the bushes.

That creep! He was NOT going to get away with his little scum of scrams.

Running towards him I threw a couple of punches at his back and neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLARE!" feeling as if he did not tell me the whole truth…I mean hello it is Fitz!

Watching him fall to the ground I wasn't leaving until I got an answer. Not backing down now.

Fitz quickly gain back balance and kicked me in a place that should NEVER be kicked.

That son of a bitch! I fell to the ground covering my balls. The damage was done I could not get back up and fight.

Fitz then kicked me so I would stay on the ground as I tried to get back up. Failing at fighting back I punched his leg. DAMN that was such a wimp move.

"What now Emo BOY!" Fitz started abruptly grabbing me and punching the shit out of me… need less to say I was getting my ass whipped.

After 3 minutes I was trying to defend myself and just as I was giving up I saw Jake rip Fitz away from me and kick him in the balls.

HAHA!

"Come on man lets go!" Jake pulled me away running back to the car.

"What the hell happened?" Imogen's face turned worried when she saw blood on my face.

"I just got into a little fight…with this jerk…and now I have no idea where Clare is!" I pounded my fist against the roof of my car.

"Maybe she is at her house?" Imogen suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"No, she hates going home when she has a problem she usually talks to Alli, Adam, or me…" I just gave up and decided to drive home, she is probably with Alli. Right now.

"You are going to pay for this!" we heard Fitz yell from the bushes.

"Shit! Dude get in! Get in! Drive! Drive!" Jake ran to the other side and we rushed inside the car. I locked all the doors and quickly turned on the engine.

"So I am guessing that is the guy who is the psycho which you told me about." Jake panicked as I nodded my head.

"Ah! Why isn't the car moving!" I screamed.

"What guy?" Imogen asked.

"That guy!" Jake pointed seeing Fitz run up to us in Morty trying to get back at me even more.

"Do not worry I will run him over if I have too!" I hollered trying to make Fitz hear me through the closed window.

"Oh! My! GOSH!" Imogen yelled.

"What!" she obviously scared Jake.

"FITZ! Fitz! Fitz…" Imogen hid her face and ducked down behind my seat.

With one more try finally the car started to move and we drove off before Fitz could break in, the car.

"How do you know Fitz? Why are you hiding? Did you two like go out or something?" thinking that if they ever did meet it would be in rehab, because Fitz has a lot of problems.

"No! EW! He is…he is… m-my brother!" her voice was shaky and scared.

My heart totally just stopped beating for a minute my life flashed before my eyes everything started to make sense to me.


	20. Sealed with a Kiss

**Eli's Perspective**

"He is the one who hurt you? The one who can ruin you at the moment, if he knew you were at Degrassi?" Jake and I looked at each other afraid for her.

I never thought in my whole life that I would EVER be a nervous wreck over Imogen!

But I knew she had no one to help her. She said how her aunt always works, so anyone at any moment could break in her house and take her.

"Imogen if things get worse…you could stay with me." Jake offered. I gave him a look saying WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING-LET-THE-COPS-DEAL-WITH-IT-DUMBASS!

"Jake I couldn't, you have your family and responsibilities…" she tried stopping Jake.

"No. Seriously. My older sister also helps taking care of my mom, and my dad works."

Jake's mom was sick since Jake turned five. She had a really horrifying and rare illness. Ever since his family found out, his older sister Anya and him have been working so hard to take care of her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Jake!" Imogen hugged him with tears streaming down her face.

Are they reuniting?

When we arrive to my house I remembered Jake left his things in the back of the car. (He decided to stay over night so we could catch up on things, since I moved we haven't talked in like ever.)

"Jake don't forget your stuff in the back." he smiled back and went to go grab his bag as we all got out of the car.

"So Imogen if you need to get your stuff later, and we can drive to your place pack up and tomorrow you can come home with me." he smiled at her.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with it?" she asked again for the 20th time.

"Yeah. Totally." he assured her.

"Okay. I just have to ask my aunt, and transfer schools…again." she seemed depressed.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked at her.

I held the door opened for them as they both sat in the living room. "I will be right back. If you need a drink or anything kitchen over there feel free." I announced as I took Jake's overnight bag and brought it too my room.

**Jake's Perspective**

"Jake…this seems too soon. And I went to Degrassi to get AWAY from our old school and classmates. A fresh new start. A start that I will not screw up." she was so shy around me. It was unusual.

"Imogen. Do not worry. We are in this together. I will help you. I will protect you." I admitted. "I really missed you."

"Wouldn't Eli murder you if he found out. You guys are best friends, and something tells me he is not completely over…Julia." she spoke the truth I had no idea what to say.

"How about I transfer to Degrassi?" I implied. "It will be just like old times, only 100 times better."

"What about Fitz? You seriously cannot deal with him all the time. Lets just face it. Face the facts and get it over with, I am going to the police or witness protection program to deal with this. It is way too big for us to handle." she sadly spoke while holding my hand.

"No. I will not let that happen to you. We are…'friends' and as your 'friend' I cannot let that happen." I was determined to help her out.

"I do not want to lose you again either." she looked up and our eyes met.

We then gazed at each other for awhile. Everything just stopped. Time froze, it was as if nothing else mattered.

Imogen came closer to me as we both leaned into each other and …kissed. I guess I wasn't ever over her.

I love her…

**Eli's Perspective**

When I walked into my room I felt a draft. Did I open the window?

Putting Jakes bag on the floor I saw my window half opened!

OH SHIT! Did Fitz follow me home? That is why he was stalking me to get to Imogen! Or to get to Clare?

Or BOTH.

I heard a noise from my closet. My hands started to shake, I quickly gripped a bat in one hand and my phone in the other. I could call for help after defending my self with the bat. I thought.

Inching towards the closet my pulse began to pick up paste. My heart sank in my chest beating faster and faster.

"Eli?" I heard a soft squeal.

"Clare!" WHAT THE F-(she interrupted my thought.)

"Eli. Help! I am stuck." she begged

"What are you doing in my closet?"

"Well you see I needed to talk to you and I thought you never wanted to talk to me again. So no one was answering the door I decided to call. You never answered. I then snuck in your window like an idiot. And I heard someone coming in your room so I ran into the closet. Then my skirt got stuck on this shelve in your closet, and I stubbed my toe and hit my head trying to get out, but I can't open the closet doors!" she explained nervously and fast.

I then started cracking up laughing.

"Stop it! It is not funny!" she whined.

"Okay. Okay." I caught my breathe. "First, off Clare I am stupid for getting mad at you but I would never not talk to you. That would make me a bigger dumbass, I mean I know I am stubborn but not as much towards you Clare."

I could tell she was blushing as I heard her nervous laugh and giggle to herself.

"Second, You must me pretty damn crazy about me. Sneaking into my room. Wow Edwards!" I said in a shocked, but playful voice.

"And third, I will help you out if you promise never to scare the shit out of me ever again!"

"Yes. I promise. Sorry." she said laughing.

I tried pulling the closet door, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn! I hate these doors they always get stuck!"

I tried again pushing and pulling with all my might.

"OW! My leg! Okay! There is no room in here." Clare whined.

"Relax Clare I almost have it." I spoke through the closet doors.

After the fifth try I was just about to give up. I even tried using a screw to un screw the doors down.

"Clare this is no use. You are going to have to try and push out with me."

"Fine. Ready…1...2...3!" she counted.

Right on three we both pulled the closet door right out of its place.

Clare then fell down with it as I backed up leaning on my bed, trying not to get hit.

I heard a ripping noise, and looked down to see Clare's skirt got ripped off and was still attached to the shelve in my closet.

It was silent for 10 seconds I couldn't hold back and burst out laughing.

Clare's face then turned beat red as she pulled the nearest item (My backpack.) and hid her lower half behind it as she got up.

"GREAT!" she said sarcastically.

"Just be lucky your underwear didn't rip off either." I said spilling my guts out laughing.

"You think this is funny!" she was so pissed and embarrassed, but I couldn't help it.

"Truth is that was HILARIOUS!" I giggled even more. "Alright. I am good, I am done…sorry." I smirked.

"Good…Now I suppose you may have some pants I could barrow?" She blushed.

"No problem." Handing her my dark skinny jeans from my draw.

"Thank you." she mumbled while slipping them on. "Oh, and one more thing…" she walked over to me after buttoning the jeans.

"Yeah. You for got to say thank you to me with a kiss." I winked.

"Aw. You are right…" just as she was going to 'kiss me' instead she slapped me. "That was for laughing."

"Ouch!" I laughed thinking back looking at her skirt dangling from the shelve. "Clare that really hurt!" (It didn't really I was just playing.)

"Oh. I am sorry. I just was humiliated." she said rubbing my face after she slapped it.

"Well you could kiss it, and make it better." I smirked.

"Fine. But…this."

Just as she was about to kiss my cheek I turned my head and quickly pecked her on the lips.

I knew she was caught off guard by the face expression she had.

"You were saying?" I wondered.

"But this…was for helping me." Then we started to kiss even more.

I was nice. I felt bad though. I have to tell her the truth. I am sick of games and shit. From now on Eli Goldsworthy is an honest man.


	21. The Truth Hurts

**Eli's Perspective**

"Clare. I need to talk to you." I said in a serious voice.

"About?…"

"We both know I haven't been honest lately." I pulled her next to me sitting on my bed. "Well here it goes…I will start with Fitz."

Clare smiled with tears of joy falling down her face.

"The night before I got beat up, I was so mad at him for exposing secrets about you I wanted to defend you to make things even. Instead I mad matters worse. Adam, Jake, and I all thought of ideas of revenge over video chat. It took months of planning, but we found out some secrets about Fitz, and in front of his whole crew exposed them." I explained to Clare as she sat on my lap.

"What were the secrets?" she had the most adorable curious face ever.

"Fitz has an STD." I smirked thinking poor girl who did him.

"Ew!" Clare looked disgusted.

"Trust me Clare there are more especially photos of him when he was drunk and some of him robbing drug stores…such a creep. So anyway I thought I could black mail him with the dirt I knew…but it backfired."

"How so?"

"For one cops knew about him, and already had him under house arrested last year. Two, no girl ever liked him anyway except for Bianca but she is a slut. And three, his crew had all the same problems so they didn't care." I felt more open talking to Clare. It felt good, and better than when I talk to Jake or Adam.

"Anyhow, so it backfired. He got me back by beating me up. I started the fight though with trying to get him caught in stupid mistakes he made in the past. Then he said he was going to rape you if I didn't keep my month shut and be more careful next time…He threatened me."

"Oh my gosh!" she sounded afraid and shocked.

"So a war broke out between us. He stalked me and knows too much. He will use you to hurt me. The worst part is I can never take it back, but I feel as if I can not finish it either this will not end happy." I gulped.

Clare put her arms around me and we hugged comforting each other.

"So basically there is a feud between you too." I sensed Clare was afraid just like me.

"Yeah."

"What about Imogen?" she asked. "What happened with you too?"

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you to handle right now?" I tried to delay the truth for a bit.

"No Eli. Tell me." she demanded.

I then spilled. I just opened up and everything, every piece of information came out that I know about Imogen. How Fitz is her brother, how she may get kidnapped by her dad, how she feels and felt about Julia…EVERYTHING!

Clare actually didn't mind all the baggage that was exposed through the whole conversation. Through the whole thing I saw in Clare's eyes she had something she was hiding.

She looked horrified I could see.

"I am speechless…We need to help her." Clare insisted.

"I know. As much as it pains me. But Jake and her are working it out right now. They are in my living room. I am surprised they didn't see what was taking me so long." I wondered what they were up too.

"We should go check on them, but wait Eli I can't just go out to the living room from your bedroom they will wonder where the hell I came from." I laughed at the thought.

"Ha-ha. Your right, here go through the window I will meet you at the front." I smiled at her laughing along.

Helping Clare leave through the window I wondered what were Jake and Imogen doing?

Finally I quickly walked back to the living room noticing Jake and Imogen making out on my couch.

"What?" I was pissed. Sure I will help Imogen, but Jake just went too far! I cannot BELIEVE he was never over her!

"Oh. Eli. Where were you? You took so long." Jake tried to take away from the awkward moment.

"I was cleaning my room dude, for our sleepover and I got out the blow up mattress. Why am I interrupting anything?" I glared at him.

"Dude. It is not what it looks like. Seriously you do not know." he tried to protest my expression as if I had no clue why they were making out.

"Well obviously looks like you are not over Imogen." I stated.

Right after that we all heard my door bell ring. I knew it was Clare already.

When I walked over to answer the door I felt Jake's eyes staring at me.

"Hey Eli." Clare smiled as she was about to enter my house.

"Hey." I said softly and blocked her from coming in. "Can you give me a moment?"

"Um. Sure. Is everything okay?" she wondered as appose to Imogen and Jake.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." I replied. Closing the door Jake's hand stopped the door.

"I think I am going to home…" Jake looked at me with anger in his eyes, as if he couldn't talk to me no more.

"Come on man? What you staying over and us hanging out?" I asked him as he got irritated by each second I made him wait.

"Looks like everything is fine for you so bye." he impatiently took his bag and Imogen with him.

"Wow man. Really? Why? What is going on with you?" getting really arrogated with him I ran outside chasing after him fighting for answers.

"If you want to know next time do not jump to conclusions! You seriously have no fucking idea! You OBVIOUSLY do not understand! And if you cannot except this than screw you man! You are not a really friend." Jake surprisingly snapped at me.

Jake the guy who always helped me gave me advice and calmly talked me through my shit. Jake my best friend. Jake the one who usually never stands up for himself and I always had to help him with that.

For once I looked at him not as my bud, but as an individual. I just couldn't believe he was standing up for Imogen!

Sure I will help her but he crossed the line too soon.

My head was spinning processing his words when he yelled at me. I watched as Imogen went in Jake's car and they pulled out of my drive way and drove off.

WHOA! Wait a minute! Déjà vu… Imogen wanted to rip Julia and me apart and now she is taking Jake away from me too!

I knew it! I was ALL an act! FAKE! I was played again! This wasn't happening no! Not again!

She wants the whole world to turn on me. Next is Clare! OH HELL NO! NOT CLARE!

THAT IS WHERE YOU CROSS THE LINE! I have to protect her. Clare cannot be manipulated by HER!

"What just happened?" after a moment of silence Clare walked up to me and asked.

"That BITCH she did it again! She took Jake to go against me!" I felt tears coming.

"Oh. Eli." Clare said in a soothing voice comforting me. "How did this happen?"

"I came back and they were making out on my couch. Of course I flipped out. But why shouldn't I have. Jake is just being stupid and naïve!" telling Clare my side of the story.

"Well maybe you should give him a chance to explain…you did jump to a conclusion. I mean after you were gone for awhile with helping me out of the closet." Clare laughed.

"Are you kidding me Clare?" I couldn't believe she was agreeing with Jake.

"No." she crossed her arms defending herself. "Maybe Jake actually had a good reason for it."

"Whatever. Do you want to go to dinner?" I just wanted to drop this conversation and be with Clare my…girlfriend?

"Ugh. Eli. You cannot just avoid this you know he is your friend." she would not give it up.

"Clare this isn't even your fight so just stop trying to help save our 'friendship.'" snapping back at Clare I felt like an ass.

"Okay then." turning around she started walking away.

"What now? I thought we could go out and catch up with things about…about us." I just wanted to forget this issue and have my mind cleared.

Enough with stressing.

"Sorry Eli, but if you have no time for me to talk to you and you not just hear me but actually listen then there is no us." she walked away.

"Wait. No." Running after Clare I gently touched her arm.

Shaking me off she kept walking.

Now I Eli Goldsworthy have no friends no girlfriend and no parents. I was absolutely all alone.


	22. Phone Calls

**Clare's Perspective**

"**Wow Clare that is awful," **Spilling my guts out to Alli about everything that just happened between Eli and me.

"I know, but just please do not say anything. I just really needed to vent my feelings with a lot on my mind." Talking to Alli made me feel so relieved and better.

"**Well Clare you know I am here. And I think you did the right thing…I am not just saying that by the way." **I could feel Alli smile on the other side of the phone.

"Thank you Alli, but I better get going. I will talk to you later okay?"

"**Yeah. No problem. Remember I am always here if you want to talk…oh and Clare before you leave there is something I want to ask you." **she sounded shy all of a sudden.

"Yes Alli?" wondering what this could be about.

"**Does Adam like me?" **I smiled hearing her talk about Adam it was just so cute.

"Actually, I talked to him the other day he was wondering the same thing about you." I know I should have been more casually and not just blurt that out, but some one had to spill the beans.

"**Really? Well that is just so sweet." **she responded. **"Um, but I have to go to talk to you later Clare sorry…bye."**

On the other end I quickly heard a beep before I could say bye. Hanging up my cell phone I looked up from the table I was sitting at, in the Dot.

It was totally empty. No one was here. It was so weird. Checking my phone to see the time I noticed it was almost 10.

Yikes! I have to get home now! Running out of the Dot after tipping my waitress it was so dark out and not a signal street light was on. This was weird did the power go out or something?

On the walk home the roads were so deserted. Then I saw a car slowly drive by…it was Jake. I saw him roll down the window, surprisingly Imogen wasn't there.

"Clare?" he called out, as I walked a little towards the car.

"Yes?" softly replying.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Um. Sure." I wasn't going to turn down that offer it was so creepy outside at night.

"Hop in." he smiled.

Smiling back at him I walked to the passenger side of the car and went in.

"Where did Imogen go?" I asked curiously.

"I took her to my house. She is getting settled in. I am sure Eli told you." Jake frowned saying Eli.

"Yeah…Thanks for the ride though I live just up the road and then take a left." trying to not make this seem awkward.

"No problem. So did Eli say anything else about me?" he was so obvious that he missed Eli.

"Well he seemed a bit afraid about the situation and he just wanted to forget about it." saying truthfully what I thought was wrong with Eli.

"Oh." You could see it in Jakes face he just regretted standing up to Eli.

"Look Jake I really think that you two miss each other and being buds and stuff so why don't you two just make up? It really is not that hard." I felt weird giving Jake advice after knowing him for less than a day.

"Clare it is not that easy for us…" He tried to explain the friendship him and Eli had.

"Well that is ridiculous!" I blurted out without thinking.

Then I felt the car stop we were not moving anymore. I gulped holding back my fear. Was Jake going to yell at me? I didn't mean to get in the middle of this it just happened. Even though I didn't know Jake that well he didn't seem like the kind of guy.

"I just feel as if Eli is traumatized about the past and feels as if Imogen is back to haunt him and do it again taking you away this time." As I slowly explained my theory Jake turned to me and looked into my eyes.

"But she is not." He replied.

"Well then call Eli up and tell him that to get it straight through his head." I said in a tired voice just wanting to get home. I am NOT in the mood for this bullshit.

"Yeah, but I am always the one to apologize. Well NOT this time." Jake said taking a heavy breathe in and out.

"Well. Whatever. My house is just a few more blocks away." I tried to hint that I wanted to get on the road again just to get home and take a nice warm bubble bath to relax.

I felt rude, but I knew Jake felt a little bit bad that he pulled over for a moment. "Right…sorry. Look I am sorry to take this out on you Clare you seem like a good girl." he smiled as we got back on the road.

"Thanks." I smiled back. A few seconds later just as we arrived at my house Jake's cell phone went off.

"Maybe that's Eli?" he guessed. "Clare would you mind getting my phone it is in the little compartment."

"No problem." When I saw the phone and read the name I started to choke. It was so NOT Eli, although if it was it would make so much more sense. "Here." My hands were shaky as I felt like I was trembling.

"Hello?…Hey K.C. What up man?" How in hell did Jake know of K.C.? "Oh man that sucks your girl just dumped ya? For who? Drew! Nah man NO WAY! Wait I thought Bianca was going out with him?…Oh she is back to Fitz? That creep…Oh I am just dropping off my friends girlfriend…her name is Clare you might know her she goes to Degrassi…Hold on man…" Jake was so loud on the phone.

I could not believe what the hell I just heard! "Clare?" He looked at me. "K.C. wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone wanting to press end call button, but didn't . "Hello?"

"**Clare! How do you know Jake?"** K.C. was acting all buddy, buddy with me.

I gulped. "Well turns out he is friends with Eli."

"**Whoa. Small world I had no idea." **I felt K.C. a little jealous on the other end of the phone call when I brought up Eli. **"So, you and Eli are still together?"**

Somewhat annoyed I replied. "Yes." After saying yes I felt hesitant as if I shouldn't have said yes…maybe no? I just jumped into this without knowing what was going to happen.

"**Well, I wish you two the best."** K.C. sounded totally disappointed. Such a jerk even if whatever is going on between Eli and I didn't existed I would NEVER go back to him.

"Thanks, but I have to go." I quickly pushed the phone back to Jake and bolted out of the car. "Thank you Jake for the ride. And sorry about you and Eli." Running to my house I started to cry.

Reality hit me, my parents…I couldn't take the pretending, fake smiles, the whole acted of everything is okay and no need to worry. It just made more awkward silence and lots of tension in my house.

Right as I entered I knew my mom was pissed, because it was late and a school night.

"Clare Dianne Edwards, some nerve you have. Did your phone die again?" My mom didn't look so thrilled to see me entering at such a late time. I didn't feel like dealing with her right now I just wanted so bad to go upstairs and go to sleep in my room.

"Sorry mom." What the hell else does she expect me to say?

"Sorry my ass! I cannot believe you. We try going easy on you, but no nothing works. This time we went too easy. From now on just come home. And if you do go somewhere check with me first." She had a stern look on her face trying to discipline me.

"Don't worry mom it won't happen again." Walking up the stairs I bumped into my dad. "Sorry." I mumbled not being able to look at his face ever again. So disgusted at the nerve HE had to cheat on mom.

I decided to ignore the facts, forget EVERYTHING that happened. As much as it killed me inside to pretend I had too. I couldn't be the one who ruins the family.

Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard my phone buzz. Alli was calling me.

"Hello?" Answering the phone in my what is it tone.

"**Clare. I have to talk to you." **Alli sobbed on the other end. She sounded heartbroken.

"What happened?" I couldn't help, but tear up a little when I heard Alli cry it was the worst.

"**Well. You see. I am a horrible person. I mess EVERTHING up all the time. It just happens. Today I was hanging out with Adam, and Drew came along we double dated Drew came with some Fiona chick. But the thing is before all this. Drew and I became really close. I sort of lost touch with Adam. It was a secret, then jealous got the best of me. I screwed up. Adam and Drew both HATE me. And I just- I am just- sorry-so-so-sorry." **Alli started to cry.

"Wow. Alli I am sorry for you, but I can't help. I wish I could, but all I can say is I am here for you. Just listen to me. You have to clear the air, by not just telling Adam you are sorry but SHOW him you care and are sorry. I am sure Drew will have a new girlfriend each week so don't worry about him he is a player anyway. I thought he was with Bianca, then I hear Fitz was with Bianca, now Fiona." I could tell I made her feel I bit better, because she stopped crying.

"**Thank you so much Clare you are a great best friend. I have an idea and know exactly how to fix this. I have to go. Bye." **Alli hung up and right after I totally crashed falling into a deep sleep.


	23. What Now?

**Eli's Perspective**

Finally it is Friday. I woke up not wanting to go to school begging my mom to call me in sick. Who the hell knows what is going to happen?

I looked into my bathroom mirror, looking shitty and depressed. I am so screwed up. I messed up big time. I am so sick of ruining shit. EVERYTIME. Just thinking about Clare made my eyes water knowing that she will never talk to me again. The fear of upsetting or disappointing people that I care about is the worse. But I seem to do that a lot.

Opening the medicine cabinet to get the tooth paste and brush my teeth I noticed something fell out with at plunk hitting the sink. It was my old razor, when I cut myself every morning last year and all summer long. I wanted to scream, I couldn't handle it again. But Clare, I could not do this. She hates me though what does it matter? I do not want to make this worse. Thoughts piled up in my head boiling with decisions. Stress got the better of me. I took the razor held the blade against my skin and cut across.

It felt so good. SO relieving. Pain was bursting out and I liked it. This is what I enjoyed. Sickly as I am I could never stop. It just made me feel better. This time I noticed though I cut too deep. Running water over the cut to clean up some of the blood, I didn't feel just as satisfied as I used to. The feelings were gone.

Just as I was about to get dress I quickly checked my phone. One message. K.C.? How did he get my phone number? _Hey bet you and Clare are such a happy couple. ;)_ He was up to something he knew something. Could he have figured out we were fake?

I got dress wearing my favorite dark skinny jeans, black stud belt, black V neck long sleeved shirt, and my black jean vest. Running out the door I knew I was already late. Oh well. I didn't care. I HATED everyone and everyone hated me as always.

I just ignored the text by K.C. he has no right to be in my business. Besides I do not care anymore about Clare and I being a couple. I prefer being a loner, because when I am alone I seem to do just fine without anyone else.

My phone made a binging sound again. One missed call from Adam. Well I wasn't mad at Adam at all I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

At school I knew I was late, but I took my time anyway going to my locker gathering my crap. Just as I grabbed my notebook I needed my locker slammed pulling me out of my trance I was startled. Fitz was standing over me.

"What's wrong emo boy scared?"

"Look man I am done, okay." I turned around and started to walk off to class.

"You are? But wait you forgot the arrangement we made." I heard him snicker.

Slowly turning around I remembered the arrangement we made after I got beat up. "Fine. I do not care anymore. Alright you can have Clare."

"So you guys are officially broken up?" Fitz's expression made me want to punch him. I hated the agreement I made I hated myself so much how could I be so stupid. I let him hurt me to protect Clare. Ridiculous.

"Yeah, but I doubt she will go for a pathetic low life like you!" My voice unnecessarily went high pitched.

"You better watch out Elijah! I know shit. And shit can happen!" He glared at me. "And it will if you do not shut your mouth or else." Punching a locker he powerfully walked away.

I decided to skip first period so instead for the rest of the time I sat on the steps of Degrassi. I was in deep thought about everything.

**Clare's Perspective**

"Clare you cannot avoid Eli forever." Alli told me as she fixed her make up in the girls bathroom.

"Whatever. Not like he wants to talk to me." I was so done with it, but then I would have flashbacks to the times when we hung out with each other. I felt a spark. I felt so outgoing and not shy. I was comfortable and happy. Being with Eli gave me butterflies, but the good kind and they were not nerve wrecking it was more of a warm feeling. A tingle feeling when we kissed.

It was amazing when I was with him. I would give anything to go back and be with him again I felt potential and a connection. It could have been something more and I knew it. Except it was all happening too fast. Maybe the weekend with Alli will help BOTH of us think about our relationships for the future.

"Clare you are being ridiculous. He is crazy in love with you." She teased as she applied her new watermelon lip gloss.

"Alli he obviously does not want to be bothered and I do not want to put up with him. Especially when he gets possessed and weird. I hate that it is like he is afraid and gets so overprotective, that it scares me." I confessed.

"Talk to him tell him that. I am sure he will understand if he actually has a heart. Which to me it seems like he does with the look in both of your eyes when your together. He lights up like a Christmas tree." she giggled.

I smiled thinking of how she was right. "Thanks Alli I have to go find Eli." Running off I accidentally bumped into Fitz. SHIT!

"Hey Clare I was looking for you." He smiled again with that creepy nice smile.

Looking up I couldn't help but wonder in fear that he did something to Eli. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" He came closer and looked at me with somewhat of a sincere look.

I backed away scared he might do something to me. "I am sorry Fitz, but I can't. I am going out with Eli."

"Really? He told me you too broke up." He looked shocked, confused, and pissed.

"No we just had a misunderstanding." I responded slowly thinking of what was going on.

"Look Clare I like you and I do not think Eli is stable to handle a girlfriend, but when you finally come to your senses I am here for you." He scurried off and I just stood there dumbfounded.

WHAT THE HELL? Never mind about that I need to find Eli!


	24. Trying to Solve this

**Clare's Perspective**

Running through the halls of Degrassi. I started to panic. Looking for Eli was giving my a heart attack if I didn't find him soon.

Then I just gave up and exited the building. I just wanted to go home. As I turned the corner to the sidewalk I saw Eli. Sitting on a bench outside of Degrassi's entrance.

"Eli?" I sighed in relief.

He looked up at me startled and then glared once he realized it was me. "Clare."

"Eli. The strangest thing just happened I think Fitz, just hit on me? Ew!" I tried to make a conversation and I wondered if Eli had anything to do with that.

Silence.

"Eli. I have to talk to you. Look I really like you. Maybe we did rush into things and jump to conclusions, but enough of this back and forward BULLSHIT. I like you. I want to know you more. And I have to tell you something that has been bottled up inside and I feel as if you are the only one who will understand." After blurting the most incredible and true speech to Eli he just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Clare…I am sorry…" He apologized. I felt warm and fluffy inside. I then quickly put my arms around Eli and gave him a huge hug.

"You're the best. So lets just stay in this together. Whatever this is." It was nice, because Eli actually hugged me back. "I have to tell you that Jake last night gave me a ride home. He is friends with K.C. I think they met at like some basketball camp. Anyway he said that he wishes you two were not fighting, except he didn't want to always be the one to apologize. Basically he called you stubborn. Secondly, something is paining me inside. Well before I snuck in your room that day I had to tell you, but I didn't know how I was just so upset. I need to share this with someone. My dad is cheating on my mom, with another guy he works with." I finally spit it all out. It felt good, but after admitting all this at once I couldn't help but start crying.

"Oh, Clare…" Eli pulled me in closer in his arms. He was so warm and had a sweet smell to him. We just stood there for about two minutes and I dug my head in his shoulder and cried.

"First things first. I will clean this mess up between Jake and I this is our 'battle' and you shouldn't have to deal with it. Secondly, Fitz likes you but I think it is only because I like you and he hates me. He wants to get back at me using you. But don't worry I will make sure he will never lay a hand on you. Whatever you do don't fall for his little act. And Clare I don't want to rush anything so do you want to be just friends? Start new? It seems like we each need to get our shit together and stuff." I listened intently to what Eli was saying.

"But what about K.C.? What do you think he is up to?" Asking Eli thinking maybe he knew something was up.

"I actually never knew that K.C. for all these years is the great guy at camp Jake always talks about. And I have not idea what the hell he is up to? But he wants you back. I think he is jealous of us. Thinking we have a big thing together, well we do its just not big at least yet…" Eli's voice trailed off at the last part I could see he was nervous. "Oh and he has my number strangely, he texted me and was all like _I bet you and Clare are such a happy couple._ It was creepy."

"Whoa. Yeah that is." I agreed still thinking what was going on with everyone? "Do you think he was on to us? To be honest I feel as if we are never alone. You know? Like as if someone is always watching us." I looked around freaked out. Then Eli put his hand under my chin and making me from looking down at the cement sidewalk to up into his beautiful glossy emerald eyes.

"Clare, I know exactly how you feel sometimes. Sometimes I feel as if I am in my own world and then when reality hits me I have no clue as to what is going on? I mean did I miss something?" He made me laugh lightly as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know. Like how awkward things are in my house and it feels so sudden. Where did all this come from? Could it have been building up inside for so many years and I was just to blinded by the fakeness to see it. I mean everyone likes to think everything is perfect all the time and they have perfectly normal family when in reality normality and perfection does not exist." Okay I am completely in love with what I just said, I felt so brave and strong admitting too it. I felt as if I had a deeper meaning to life, like a purpose.

Maybe Eli and I are really meant to be.

"You are amazing. Clare come on we are now going to go drive to Jake's house and sort this whole thing up. I have figured it out thanks too you." He smiled at me with excitement in his eyes.

I wiped my eyes and felt so much better, better than when I used to cut myself. Being with Eli was such a better escape from life. I felt so lost in time with him. I was so invincible when I was around him, he made me a stronger person.

We drove off and were on the highway for an hour and twenty minutes when finally we arrived at Jake's house. The neighborhood was a cute little community and when we pulled up to Jake's house it was so cute. It was a real nice cottage. The house was tan and was two stories high. It was so decent and had a pretty landscape view.

I sat in the car and waited for Eli as he knocked on Jake's door I was just looking around his hearse. It was so messy in the back.

**Eli's Perspective**

Walking up the steps to Jake's house brought back so many memories. Like the time we were skateboarding down the walk way and I crashed, but Jake helped me back up. Or in the driveway the time we played street hockey and Jake hit the puck right into the garage window. I smiled to myself thinking of all the funny times we had.

After knocking on the door, Jake's mom answered. "Eli!" She was holding a dish towel and ran over to hug me. "Elijah! How are you honey? Come in, come in! I will get you something to eat. Jake! Jake Eli is here!"

"Thank you Mrs. Martin, but I actually I am not hungry. I just wanted to talk to Jake." I smiled acting polite to Mrs. Martin. Jake's mom was so sweet. The nicest women ever. I remember when Jake and I were younger I would always love being here at his house, because she would always bake insanely good cookies and cook excellent food. She was always there for me like a second mom.

"Alright well come on in and take a seat. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" She offered.

"No thanks." As I walked in I saw Imogen walking down the stairs. Wow she already moved in. This was awkward.

"Um. Jake isn't here Mrs. Martin he went out to hang with K.C." Imogen shyly spoke once we made eye contact.

"Oh. I am sorry Eli, but you are welcomed to stay for dinner if you want to. I will just leave you two to talk if you need to. But nice to see you Eli." Mrs. Martin hugged me and then disappeared into the kitchen. I just awkwardly looked up at Imogen and noticed her staring at me.

"Are you mad at me? I didn't do anything. I swear not this time. Whatever happened that was all Jake. I promise you that it is between you two only. Look Eli I know you are not too crazy with Jake and I, and how this all happened fast, but I am desperate. He is all I have." Imogen tried to explain to me.

I did understand it is just why would Jake just snap at me like he did if he knew I was only trying to have his back. It was all to frustrating for me to handle. "If you don't mind I am going to wait for Jake. I came here to clear the air with him. He is a good guy and my best friend. And I will not let a stupid situation like this or anything for that matter get in out friendship we have." I finally spoke.

When I got up from sitting on the couch I saw Imogen's eyes light up. "Great. That's really good Eli. But I have a question for you, I mean as long as you are here would you mind helping me unpack my things? Jake said he would, but he is running a little late." Imogen started to walk upstairs. She was probably staying in the guest bedroom.

After a moment of silence, I decided why not. I have nothing else to do as I wait. "So how long do you think do you have to stay here?"

"I don't know. Jake was super nice, maybe even little too nice to let me stay here all of a sudden." Imogen stated.

"Well he does care about you. Even after all this time." I helped her lifted a box and unpack it. "But I am surprised you Aunt is okay with this." I was taking out pictures from the box as she told me where to put them on shelves.

"She does understand about my dad and that it is for my safety. Um can you help me with this box over here this is a heavier one." Imogen instructed me.

"Mhmm." I nodded as I walked over to the other side of the room. "Okay on three…1...2...3!" Pulling the box up with both lifted it pretty easily. "And drop." We plopped it on the bed.

"Thank you Eli. But anyway how is Clare? I heard you two went through a fight after you and Jake fought." She asked.

"Oh SHIT! Clare! I totally forgot. Yeah we are fine now, but she is in Morty right now. Shit I thought I wouldn't be here this long, and everything. Okay sorry be right back." I said backing out of the room quickly and practically trembling down the stairs, as fast as I could I ran to Morty and unlocked the car. "Clare!"

"Oh. Hey Eli." Clare yawned. Ha-ha oh how cute was she.

"Well someone is exhausted." We both looked at each other and laughed. "How was your nap?"

"Pretty cozy." she joked.

"Sorry Clare. I just was waiting for Jake he wasn't there. He is out with K.C. and I was talking to Imogen." I explained feeling so stupid and embarrassed.

"No problem Eli, calm down." She giggled.

I couldn't help it hearing her giggle made me laugh too at myself.

Then we both stopped and looked up noticing who pulled in. Jake and K.C. in the passenger seat.


	25. Too Good To be True

**Clare's Perspective**

"Jake." Eli start to approach him as he got out of his car.

"Yes? Eli what are you doing here?" Jake glared him down.

"Look man I do not mean any harm. I just want to say sorry I snapped at you. Come on man. We have been buds for ever do not tell me you are just going to walk away. I was just trying to look out for you. But I see you know what you are doing. So sorry." Sitting there in Morty just watching as Eli tried to make everything better between him and Jake, I felt K.C.'s eyes on me. I turned around to the side window and saw him noticing that I was in the car.

It was pretty hilarious to see his reaction. At first he looked surprised. Then confused. And then just plan old mortified. What a creep. I shot him a smile that said hey-you-were-wrong-about-Eli-and-I.

"Okay. Eli. I know I do not want to let this stupid fight to get in the way of everything. Look I appreciate your apology it is just, I have put up with you trying to 'protect' me for ever. When dude I can look out for myself. It just gets so annoying. But I am sick of fighting too. I except your apology." Jake and Eli looked at each other and had a bromance moment. Ha-ha.

"Thanks man." Eli concluded.

"Hey Clare," Jake waved to me.

"Hey." I smiled back. Just enjoying this moment.

"Come on in everyone. Dinner time!" Mrs. Martin called everyone in.

I finally got out of Morty. And walked with Eli into Jake's house.

"You don't mind about Clare and I staying here? Are you sure?" Eli asked Jake's mom.

"No problem. I have plenty to feed you teens. Hi Clare, nice to meet you." Mrs. Martin shook my hand.

"You too. Thanks again for letting us stay for dinner." I responded. "I didn't want to intrude."

We all sat around the kitchen table Eli sitting next to me on my left, Jake across from us sitting with Imogen, and K.C. on the end.

"This is a lovely dinner, Mrs. Martin." I spoke in the awkward silence between everyone. Even though everything was okay or at least seemed it something was off.

"Oh. Thank you dear." Mrs. Marin smiled. "Okay well I have to go out for a little be right back."

"Bye Mom." Jake waved.

"Jake your mom is so sweet." Imogen started talking.

"Thanks. So…Eli how long have you and Clare been together?" Jake asked surprisingly. We were both caught off guard. Shit.

"Oh um…2 months."

"1 month." We both blurted out.

"Well if you want to get technical one month and a half." I saved us. Suddenly everyone's suspicions disappeared.

"Cool." Jake went back to eating.

"Okay. This is just too awkward for me!" Imogen blurted out. "Is it too soon that we all hang out together?"

"Well she does have a point. I feel all this weird tension." K.C. added.

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded their heads and agreed.

After that everyone started laughing and talking I bit more. Especially Jake and Eli. Imogen and I got off on a good talk. And even K.C. was talking to me normally.

Is this all too good to be true?


End file.
